The Month of Enslavement
by AnimationNut
Summary: The sequel to The Ultimate Dare Off! That's right! Sam and Tucker are ready for the long month of being slaves to Danny, who isn't going to make it easy for them. What can come out of this? Chaos, of course! I only own the plot, and nothing else.
1. School Hassle

**Hello, all! I am back. Yes, here is the sequel to the Ultimate Dare Off. The month of enslavement for Sam and Tucker begins. Are you ready? I am! Here we go! Oh, I own nothing except the plot.**

**School Hassle**

Danny grinned broadly as Sam and Tucker shuffled into view, faces displaying annoyance and despair. Their grounding was over, and it was the month of May. The day was May the first, and that meant the month of enslavement began.

"All right, Danny. What do you want us to do?" Tucker asked wearily.

Danny responded by tossing his jacket and backpack at them. With a grunt, Tucker caught the backpack and Sam scowled as the jacket landed on her head. "You guys get to carry my stuff around all day. Put the jacket in my locker for me, will ya Sam? See you in class!"

Sam groaned. "This is going to be the longest month ever."

Tucker snorted, tossing Danny's backpack over his shoulder and followed Sam to his locker. "I doubt it. The past year was the longest. I never thought I'd wear so many dresses in my life."

"I never thought I'd get so many bruises." Sam sighed. She spun the dial on his lock and threw the metal door open. Hanging his jacket up, Tucker removed Danny's math binder and pencil case and hung the backpack on a hook. "Come on. We still gotta get our stuff."

The bell rang just as the duo ducked through the doors. Tucker tossed Danny's math binder and pencil case to him. He smirked and leaned back. Throughout the entire lesson, he did nothing except doodle on a piece of paper. Now, he wasn't a hard worker. But he did do SOMETHING in each class. Sam and Tucker exchanged worried glances. When class time was over, Tucker gathered Danny's stuff as the halfa made his way to his next class.

Sam shook her head. "Tuck, you get his gym clothes. I'm going to my locker."

"Why me?" Tucker whined.

"Because you're both guys, and I don't want to touch his rank gym clothes. Who knows when they were last washed?" Tucker glared at her back as she skipped out of the room. Muttering to himself, he slouched down the hall and went to his locker first. Then he went to Danny's. Chucking his items in, he grabbed hold of the duffle bag that held Danny's gym clothes.

"Oh, gag! I'm gonna puke!" Tucker choked as he held the bag at arm's length. It smelt like mouldy gym socks, rotten cheese and bile. Crashing into the gymnasium, Tucker tossed the bag at the waiting Danny's feet. "Danny, they reek!"

Danny smiled. "Don't worry. I might get you to wash them for me later." Tucker paled as he followed his best friend into the change room. They emerged and went outside, gathering at the start of the track. Sam grinned at Tucker's green face. Testlaff jogged over and pointed a finger at Tucker. "Foley, you owe me ten bucks." Before Tucker could ask why, she was off, hollering at the top of her lungs.

"ALL RIGHT, PEOPLE. I WANT FIVE LAPS AROUND THE TRACK. NOW!"

Danny put his arms out as Sam and Tucker were about to take off. "Carry me."

Sam's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Carry me. I need to save my energy in case a ghost shows up."

Sam scowled, but she took hold of one arm and Tucker took hold of the other. They used their other hands to brace Danny's legs. They started off and Testlaff groaned. "PLEASE tell me this is not another one of your stupid challenges."

Tucker panted as he struggled to hold Danny up. "No. This is our payment for losing. One month's enslavement. Get ready for a long month."

As they rounded the track a third time, Dash nudged Kwan in the shoulder and grinned. He reached out and pulled Foley's beret over his eyes. Sam yelled out as Tucker careened off course, shouting. "I can't see!"

"Tucker! Take off your hat! TUCKER!" Sam shrieked as Tucker tripped and took Sam and Danny down with her. They lay in the grass, covered in dirt, groaning, as Testlaff blew her whistle.

"Everyone hit the showers!"

Tucker sprang up and shook his head before Danny could say anything. "No way, Danny. There are boundaries, even IF we are your servants."

Danny snorted. "You are disgusting Tucker. Just carry me to the change room."

Sam scrambled up and took off down the field. "You're on your own!"

Danny jumped on Tucker's back and pointed in the direction of the change rooms. "Giddy-up, mush!"

Tucker scowled before jogging over to the showers. When they got there, Danny whistled happily as he entered a stall and Tucker collapsed, panting heavily. Too tired to take a shower, he changed and stuffed his muddy clothes in his bag. Danny came out, freshly showered, and tossed his stained clothes into his gym bag. Tucker picked it up without a word and left.

The process was repeated for the next classes. Both Sam and Tucker were mentally cursing when Danny ordered them to carry him home. Legs like lead and sweating like pigs; they dropped Danny off at his front door and collapsed. Danny reached in his backpack and pulled out a stack of textbooks. "You guys better get home. You have a lot of homework to do."

Tucker squeaked in protest. "Danny-"

Danny slipped inside and poked his head out before slamming the door. "Terms of the bet! Now, try to aim for at least a B, kay?"

Sam groaned loudly when Tucker shoved half of the load into her hands. "This is SO not cool."

They walked down the porch steps and headed for the library, where they would do their homework. "At least he didn't ask me to wash his gym clothes." Tucker commented.

"Yeah, but there is still thirty days left for him to remember."

"Would it kill you to be optimistic once in a while?"

"Yes. Yes it would."

**Well, how is it? This will be a thirty one-chaptered story, because May has thirty one days. So I am open to suggestions on what you want Danny to get Sam and Tucker to do. Stuff like washing the car or stuff like that. You get to choose! :D**

**Review please!**


	2. Boxing the Box Ghost

**KatiekkxD**** suggestion! All right, here we go!**

**Boxing the Box Ghost**

Sam rubbed her red eyes and Tucker flexed his sore wrist. They had been at the library for hours getting Danny's homework finished. Now when Tucker closed his eyes, he saw math equations and metaphors. He glanced at the clock hanging above the oak doors. "Man, it's already seven! There goes my dinner." He gathered up the papers and textbooks and looked at the half-asleep Sam. "Should we bring this over to Danny?"

"Yes. There is no way I'm carrying an extra load in my bag tomorrow morning." Sam picked up her share of Danny's work and they both headed over to Danny's house.

Sam rang the doorbell and yelped when she got a shock. "Dang it! Mr. F must have fixed it or something...it worked before!" The door swung open and Danny stepped out into the cool night air.

"Wow, nice job. You got it done just in time for Mom's homework check." He took the heavy load and motioned them inside. "There's still some pizza leftover if you guys want some."

Tucker didn't need to be told twice. Bolting through the door and sliding into the kitchen, he practically tackled the five left-over slices of pepperoni pizza. Danny watched in amusement as Tucker inhaled the pizza like a vacuum cleaner. Sam wrinkled her nose. "I think I lost my appetite."

She stumbled backwards in shock as the Box Ghost appeared in front of her. "Don't do that!" She snapped in annoyance, picking herself up.

"BEWARE! I am the Box Ghost, King of all Cardboard!" He swung down and lifted the pizza box in the air, cackling gleefully. Tucker watched in dismay as the last slice dropped onto the floor.

"NO! YOU MONSTER!" He wailed. Danny and Sam rolled their eyes.

"Danny? What's that noise? Is everything ok?" Maddie called from upstairs.

Balancing his finishes work-load, Danny hollered back. "Yeah, Mom. It's just Sam and Tucker."

"Ok. Oh, tell them they can help themselves to the left-over pizza."

"Okay." Danny headed for the stairs to hold his mom back in case she decided to come down and greet Sam and Tucker. "You guys take care of the Box Dork, kay?"

Sam groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, you do. The thermos is in my backpack. Try to do it outside, all right?"

Tucker sighed and found Danny's backpack hanging off a chair. Digging in he removed the silver cylinder.

Yelping in fear, the Box Ghost phased through the wall and flew off. Groaning louder, Sam and Tucker took off out the door and chased after him. After three blocks the Box Ghost ducked into the Cardboard Warehouse. Tucker tried the door. "It's locked."

Sam spotted a window in the side alley that led inside. "I found a way in." Jimmying the lock, she lifted the window up and climbed over the sill, Tucker right behind her. "Here, Boxy. Here, boy."

"I AM NOT A DOG!"

Sam tackled Tucker to the ground as an avalanche of boxes came tumbling at them. Sam tried to the suck the Box Ghost in, but he dodged the blue vortex each time. Sam shoved some boxes aside and ran straight at the Box Dork.

"FEAR MY USE OF BUBBLEWRAP, AND COWER!"

Sam swore as two rolls of bubblewrap began unravelling themselves around her until she was trapped, her arms pinned down to her sides. Tucker climbed out from under a pile of the cardboard squares and crawled along the floor. Approaching Sam, he took the Fenton thermos and sprang up.

"Say your prayers, Box-mmph!" The Box Ghost cheered as he slammed a crate over Tucker, like a racoon in a cage. Sitting on top, he prevented the miffed techgeek from getting loose as he beat on the sides. "Let me out! Box Ghost, I SWEAR if you don't let me-OW! I got a splinter! SAAAM!"

Grunting, Sam lowered herself to the floor and managed to roll over to Tucker's wooden prison. Bracing her combat boot against the sides, she glanced at the oblivious Box Ghost, who was too busy laughing happily. Silently counting to three, she shoved with all her might, sending the Box Ghost sailing from the top and landing on the floor. Tucker quickly ducked out and sucked the Box Ghost in, ignoring his protests.

Sam slipped the Fenton thermos in her bag. "I should have known it wouldn't be easy when he was in his element."

Tucker snickered. "He lasted five minutes in 'his element'. Not really any difference." Holding his sore finger up to Sam, he pouted. "Can you take out the sliver? I think I'm gonna be sick."

Rolling her violet eyes, Sam pinched the tiny wooden sliver between her fingers and pulled it out with ease. Tucker sighed in relief and grinned at Sam. "Well, that wasn't so bad."

Both teens froze when they heard sirens in the distance, seemingly coming towards them. Tucker whimpered. "Silent alarm system?"

Sam nodded. "Silent alarm system." With twin shrieks of fear, they dove out the window and high-tailed it out of the alley, only to be spotted by a cop.

"I found them! But I can't get a good identification-hey, STOP!"

As Sam and Tucker were being chased by two cops, Danny was being praised for getting his homework done and was promised a reward. Danny leaned back in his bed, grinning as he watched Sam and Tucker bolt past his house with two policemen on their heels.

He'd ask about that tomorrow.

**Once again, I do not own Danny Phantom or anything else. Keep sending in those ideas!**


	3. Clean Up Time!

**Ghostdragon101**** suggestion! I set this at the Casper High science lab instead of the Fenton lab though.**

**Clean Up Time!**

Sam frowned in confusion at the lab sheet before her. Poluka had assigned a chemical lab and she had no idea what was what. "So... are we supposed to pour the blue stuff in the green stuff, or the pink stuff?"

Danny picked up a beaker of blue liquid and studied it. "I think we're supposed to put it in the pink stuff."

Tucker winced. "Why don't we just ask?"

"He said if we weren't paying attention the first time around, he'd give us an essay on the history of chemical equations instead. Besides, I'm positive this is right."

Sam and Tucker crouched behind the counter, peering over the top nervously as Danny poured the two reactants together. They watched the product bubble and spark. Paling, Danny joined his friends under the lab bench and braced for impact. "Who wants to do the honours?"

"I will." Sam said meekly. Taking a deep breath, she covered her face with her hands as she hollered. "HIT THE FLOOR PEOPLE!"

Screams of panic ensued as the ten other kids ducked under desks and benches for protection as the trio's product started smoking and hissing. Suddenly it exploded, the beaker shattering into glass pieces and the solution splattering on the floor, walls and desks. Slowly peeking over the countertop, the trio smiled apologetically as Poluka glared at them from across the room. "Didn't this happen before?"

Danny frowned as he tried to remember. "Oh, yeah. Except it was green slime. I remember, because we had to go in the chemical squads vehicles and get decontaminated."

Poluka rubbed his eyes under his goggles and studied the pink substance closely. Nothing was disintegrating or boiling, so it wasn't dangerous. Just unstable. "All right class, file out and get cleaned up."

The trio tried sneaking their way out but Poluka caught them. "Not so fast. YOU get to stay and clean my classroom up. You are familiar with where the cleaning products are located."

Danny sighed. "Bummer." Hopping onto a clean desk, he laid back and closed his eyes. "Good luck with the cleaning guys."

"But this was your fault!" Tucker wailed. Danny smiled.

"Yeah, but you guys also have to do what I ask for the rest of the month. So get moving."

Grumbling, Tucker grabbed a rag and some dishsoap from the cupboard and Sam got to work sweeping up the broken glass. Tucker managed to scrub the pink stuff off the walls, although his knuckles ached. Sam was mopping the floor when she tripped and fell face-first into the water bucket. Snickering, Tucker pulled her up. Sam spluttered and pushed her wet hair from her face. "Thanks Tuck. Are you done?"

"Yeah. Walls are clean, and the desks are too. The floor looks pretty good."

"Good enough." Sam kicked the bucket and watched it slide in front of the door. "I'll get that later. Now we just have to clean the ceiling."

Tucker glanced up and groaned when he spotted a pink blob right in the middle. "Ah, man. How are we supposed to get up there? Ishiyama banned us from ladders after that incident."

Sam scooped up a rag and pushed a desk right under the pink blob. "Ok, you climb up, and I'll get on your back."

Tucker obeyed, and Sam perched on Tucker's shoulders carefully. She scrubbed the stain off and winced as Tucker wobbled. "Stay still!"

"I'm trying!"

Tucker let out a yelp as the desk they were standing on gave way, sending Tucker crashing to the floor and Sam hurtling forward into her teachers desk. She winced as his computer made contact with the floor and smashed to bits. 'Ah, man!"

Tucker rubbed his head and retrieved his cracked glasses. "You can say that again."

At that moment, Mr. Poluka came back to check on his students. "So, how is the clean up goiiiiiiiiiiing?"

Sam and Tucker bit their lips as Poluka tripped and landed in the water bucket Sam had left by the door. They watched as the wheels sped him towards the science display at the back of the classroom. They closed their eyes when he crashed into it, breaking more glass and getting nasty cuts in the process. Danny smothered a snicker and went to help him. Sam and Tucker said the one thing they could think of.

"Ah, man!"


	4. Dog Days

**Danni99981**** suggestion! **

**Dog Days**

Danny squinted his eyes in concentration, glued to the television screen as he struggled to beat Tucker in Doom. Unfortunately, he was losing. Scowling in annoyance, Danny dropped the control and fell back on the carpeted floor. "I'm bored."

Sam grinned at him from his bed. "You're just saying that because you're losing."

A knock on the door sounded and the three teens looked up as Maddie Fenton walked in holding...a small puppy? Danny stared in disbelief as the wiggling bundle of fur yapped and wagged its tail. It was a tiny Dalmatian, with a black spot over its right eye. "Mom...why do you have a dog?"

Maddie smiled. "Well, my friend asked if we could puppy sit for the day. She doesn't want to leave it alone. But your father and I have to go to a convention out of town. So, could you kids watch it for the day? My friend will be here to pick it up at eight, and we will be back a little bit after that."

Danny grinned. "Sure, Mom. We'd love to." Sam and Tucker exchanged glances and sighed. It was going to be one heck of a day. "What's the little pup's name?"

Maddie chuckled. "Patch. Can you believe it?"

"I love that movie!" Tucker exclaimed. Sam rolled her eyes.

"The Disney version..."

"It's a classic! Although the TV series was a little bit disappointing. Animation was all wacky. But still all right."

Maddie handed Patch to Danny and waved. "I'll see you kids later. Sam, Tucker, are you spending the night?"

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. F." Sam and Tucker said in unison. The second Danny's mother closed the door and disappeared downstairs, Danny handed the barking pup to Sam.

"You're lucky I'm an animal lover, Danny." Sam grumbled as Patch licked her face. Danny turned back to his TV as Patch started to whimper. Sam glanced at its little face and quickly stuffed the fur ball in Tucker's arms.

"What?"

"Patch needs to go, if you catch my drift." Sam picked up the second controller and ignored Tucker's gaping look. When she didn't acknowledge him Tucker groaned and hurried down the stairs and out into the chilly evening. Tying the leash around its collar, Tucker hopped from foot to foot. The little pup just stood there, staring at him with its head tilted.

"Well, are you going to go or what? I'm freezing!" Patch noticed a brown blur from the corner of his eyes and spotted a squirrel race down the sidewalk. Barking, he took after it, little paws scampering after it. Tucker yelped as the leash gave a jerk and he found himself sprawled on the grass. Watching in horror the little black and white blob take off, Tucker jumped to his feet and ran after them.

"WHY did I suggest the STUPID dares in the first place?" He wailed as he dodged evening walkers and bikers. Jumping over spilled trashcans he was gaining on the little rascal when a voice hollered to him.

"Watch out!"

Tucker felt the air get knocked from him as something slammed into his sides. Dropping onto the pavement, he gasped for breath as a biker who had roared around the corner with no warning sped off. "Watch where you're going kid!"

Tucker groaned in annoyance, wincing as he sat up. There would be one nasty bruise tomorrow. Patch bounded up to him and licked his cheek before doing little circles on the curb. "What are you-aw, man!"

"Hey, lad! You have to clean that up!" Tucker nodded meekly to the officer across the road that was watching him.

"How am I supposed to do that? I didn't bring anything with me! I REALLY don't feel like paying a fine." Taking a shuddering breath, Tucker squeezed his eyes shut and quickly flung the nasty object into the next garbage can. When he heard a cry of disgust, he peeked, holding his soiled hand out to the side.

"FOLEY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Tucker smothered a laugh as Dash angrily ran a hand down the side of his face, flicking Patch's present to the ground. Now was not the time for joy. He'd rather take a fine than a beating from Dash. "C'mon Patch, it's time to get going." Quickly tying the leash back on he took off with Dash in hot pursuit, swears, barking and apologies filling the evening air.

Danny glanced up when there was an insistent knocking on his door. "Sam-"

"On it." Sam jumped up and jogged down the stairs. "All right, keep your shirt on." Throwing open the door, she was surprised to see Tucker panting with Patch clutched in his arms. Ducking through the doorway and slamming it shut, a wet Patch was thrust into her hands.

"Your turn. I think she needs a bath. Heck, I need a bath." He stormed past Sam and towards the upstairs bathroom.

"Wait! Why is she all wet, and what happened to YOU?"

"Some moron left the manhole cover off, and you DO NOT want to know." Sam scowled when he disappeared up the second floor landing and gingerly held the stinky pup out at arm's length.

"All right. Let's get this over with." Taking Patch to the downstairs bathroom, she closed the door and filled the tub with warm water. Placing the pup in, Patch gave a curious bark and waded around, splashing. Sam reached for a bottle of shampoo and squirted some into her hand. She managed to rub some on his head when he went wild, jumping and barking. Her eyes stung from the soapy water as she tried to restrain the resisting pup. "Stay! Sit! Down!" Patch jumped out and ran for the door, whining and scratching. Sam hauled him back and cried out as she slipped in a puddle of water and crashed into the tub. Snarling, she wrestled with Patch and managed to do the shampoo-rinse-conditioner-rinse process and soon he was pretty-smelling again. Allowing the sullen pup to run around the bathroom and shake itself off, Sam pulled herself out of the tub, soaking wet. Squeezing her hair out, she glanced at Patch's innocent eyes and wagging tail.

"Yeah sure, look as innocent as you want. I know the truth."Cleaning up as best she could, Sam carried Patch out when she heard a knock on the door. Danny came barrelling down the stairs and snatched Patch out of her hands and opened the door.

"Well, hello Danny! I see you took good care of my Patch." The pup's owner took him into her arms and Patch yelped happily. Danny grinned.

"It was a piece of cake!"

"Glad to hear it. This is for your kindness." Danny accepted a twenty bill and grinned, waving goodbye before shutting the door. He let out a yell of surprise when Sam and Tucker grabbed him and carried him to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning you up." They dunked Danny in the still-full tub and stalked out as Danny spluttered, wondering why he didn't ask them to put him down.

**I do not own 101 Dalmatians, but I do LOVE that movie.**


	5. Achoo

**Phantomgirl96**** suggestion! Keep the ideas coming!**

**Achoo!**

Sam and Tucker had just made it to the front steps of the school when Tucker's PDA started to ping. Noting that Danny was nowhere to be found, Tucker let his hand hover over his pocket, uncertain. Sam nodded at him, an annoyed expression on her face. "He'll just make us do something worse later."

With a sigh, Tucker checked the message that was sent to him. Sure enough, it was Danny. "He wants us to take a day off school to take care of him...he's sick."

"But we can't just ditch school!" Tucker shrugged, picking his bag up and heading down the sidewalk towards Danny's place. Sam hesitated before following her techgeek friend. They soon made it to Danny's house. Tucker handed Sam his PDA.

"You can imitate your mother's voice, right?" Sam took the phone and dialled the school's number. Tucker couldn't help but shudder at the perfect imitation Sam did of her mother. It was scary. He felt the cool black object being pressed back into his hand.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked as they slipped around the back and snuck in through the back door. Tucker waved his hand dismissively.

"I'll just delete the call after noon. That's when it normally comes in." They both raised an eyebrow at the deathly silence when a pale Danny came shuffling into the kitchen, a blanket hugged around him and eyes purple and nose red.

"If you're worrying about my parents, there not here." Danny sneezed loudly. Sam recoiled when a green glob of snot hit her on the front of her shirt.

"Danny, why are you here?"

"Are you kidding? I can't feel my head and my parents are gone doing who-knows-what. All I know is that they won't be back until three."

"Terrific." Sam dropped her bag onto the kitchen chair and Tucker followed her lead. "So, are we supposed to be your nurses or something?"

"Yes. I would like a glass of orange juice, a piece of dry toast and a blueberry muffin. Thank you." Danny stumbled back into the living room with Sam scowling after him.

"Well. We better do what his majesty says. Tuck, you go get the muffin from the bakery downtown."

"But Lancer goes there for his morning coffee!" Tucker protested.

"Don't care." Tucker crossed his eyes at her before storming out the doors. Slipping into the cool May air, he jogged down the steps and down a few blocks until he came upon Corner Bakery. Peeking through the window, he was extremely dissatisfied at seeing Lancer ordering his morning coffee. Of course today had to be the day when the English teacher had a spare. Knocking his head against the glass when his teacher sat down and pulled out his laptop, Tucker slipped through the doors and winced when the bell jingled. He breathed a sigh of relief when Lancer didn't look up. He joined the line and tapped his foot nervously. Soon he made it to the front.

"One blueberry muffin." As the lady went to get his food, Tucker glanced at Lancer. He still hadn't noticed him. Man that must be one heck of a lot of reports to read. Tossing a handful of quarters on the counter, he snagged the brown paper bag and ducked his head, quickly shuffling pass Lancer and to the door. His hand froze on the handle when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Foley, since I take you and Manson won't be coming to school today, you have a week of detention." Lancer said casually, and smirked when the techgeek glanced at him with a dismayed expression.

"Er, you knew it wasn't Sam?"

"Mr. Foley, I have known you three long enough. Falling for your tricks nowadays would be shameful." Tucker blushed before biting his lower lip.

"Um, do you think you could cancel that call?"

"I think I can pull some strings. But expect it to be a long week, Foley." Tucker nodded meekly before hightailing it out of the bakery.

Sam coughed and waved a plum of black smoke from her face and glanced up hastily as Tucker entered. He stared at the destroyed kitchen in amusement. "What happened in here?"

"The dang toast came to life. It bit me and I tried to catch it. The thing could shot lasers! As you can see, it didn't end well...for it."

Pots and pans were spilled; cupboard doors were flung open and overturned chairs. The most interesting and damaged part was Sam herself, black ashes dusting her face and scratches on her hands and arms. Tucker picked the chairs up and closed the cupboard doors. He picked up the glass of orange juice that managed to survive and brought it to Danny.

"SAM! MY TOAST!"

Scowling, Sam picked up the black piece of toast and scraped off the whole top layer. Storming in the living room, she tossed it to a shivering Danny, who was curled up in the couch, covered by a fluffy blanket and his head peeked out from a mountain of tissues. Danny caught it in his free hand and frowned slightly. "What happened to you?"

"Don't ask. Now what do you want?"

"Tucker, you do my laundry. Sam, you clean my room. That should take you all day. Have fun." Both teens glared at Danny as he cuddled lower into the couch and fell asleep.

Tucker stood in the laundry room, staring at the pile of clothes and the machine he was supposed to put them in. Opening the little hatch, Tucker shoved the whole pile inside and forced the door closed. That was how you were supposed to do it. Right? Picking up a box of laundry soap, he stared at the faded directions and with a shrug, dumped some in. The box slipped in his hands and Tucker winced when half of the powder material fell in. Whoops. Oh well. So Danny would be smelling like a sunflower more than usual. He reached up and let his finger hover over the dials until chose fast cycle and warm water. The machine began churning and Tucker grinned. Well, that wasn't so bad.

Sam regarded Danny's room with a wrinkled nose. Clothes were all over the place, it was as if a hurricane blew through. Or Skulker. And there was a really nasty odour coming from under the bed. With a sigh, Sam gathered up all the clothes and tossed them in the hamper. She piled the discarded video games and DVD`s onto his TV set. She made his bed, and let out a very inappropriate word when a centipede came flying from the covers. After setting it free out the window, she stared at the underneath of the bed for a moment. Some thinking later, she decided to leave it and do the closet instead. How bad could that be?

Throwing the door open, she gagged and fell backwards, tripping over the edge of the carpet and smacking to the floor, she let out a little shriek of surprise when a grey, squeaking blur sped out the open door and into the hall. Slamming the door shut, Sam came to a conclusion.

If it LOOKS neat, then it's neat. No need to dig any deeper.

She jumped when she heard a girly shriek echo up the stairs. "TUCKER! If you kill that mouse I'm gonna kill YOU."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Tucker tried to hold the lid down on the washing machine. Soap and water was gushing out the top and flooding the small room. He slammed the off switch and scowled when it only started spurting the water faster. Green eyes widened in horror when a mouse suddenly jumped on his foot.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGG!" He slipped and cracked his head on the edge of the washing machine. Ignoring the stars and throbbing pain, he scrambled up and sat on the lid, gripping the sides as he was being thrust around. Sam ran in and grabbed the mouse before it could make an escape. It wiggled in her hands as she surveyed the mess. Silently pulling the black cord from the electrical socket she shook her head and went to free the mouse. Tucker stared at the soapy mess and groaned loudly before going for the mop.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny hauled himself out of bed and staggered around. "Sam? Tucker?" He sneezed and coughed before groaning. Where were they?

Sam and Tucker came into the living room, one covered in suds and the other in dust. Both were glaring at him. "What do you want?"

"You guys can go now. My parents will be here soon."

"Finally. Oh, by the way, we have detention for a week." Tucker told Sam as they grabbed their bags and headed out the door, Danny waving them goodbye. Sam frowned.

"Well, that sucks. Oh well. Let's hope that Danny gets better real soon."

Tucker was about to reply, but stopped after a sneezing attack came over him. Sam rubbed her throat and coughed.

"This is just terrific."


	6. Revenge is Sweet

**DestinyAurora**** suggestion! **

**Revenge is Sweet**

Tucker and Sam stood in front of Danny's locker, listening to the insistent hammering coming from the inside. Craning their heads to see Dash laughing his head off at the other end of the hallway, both teens refocused their attention on the locker. "This is a major sense of déjà vu."

"Ten bucks says Danny is going to order us to throw Dash in the dumpster outside."

Tucker shook his head. "Here goes nothing." Spinning the combination, Tucker stepped aside and smirked as Danny spilled onto the floor. Sam caught the math textbook before it could crash on Danny's head. Stuffing it back into the locker, Tucker slammed the door shut and hauled Danny up. "You ok?"

Danny glared at him. "What do you think?"

"Standard question." Tucker smiled. The smile faltered when Danny sneered at the smug Dash, who pulled himself together and headed off down the hall.

"Tie him to the flagpole for me, will you? Preferable in just his underwear. I know you're thinking something sick Tucker, so don't even open that mouth of yours. I'll see you after school. I think this will take all of last class. Later."

Sam sighed as Danny walked off. "But we still have a week of detention to do! Man...Come on, Tuck. We better see if we can hunt down Dash. You distract him. I'll get the rope."

"Wait, how will I know when you're in position?"

"I'll whistle. Now get going. I want to at least it make it for the last half of class." Sam waved to Tucker as she jogged towards the gymnasium. Tucker bit his lip and crept down the hallways, peeking around corners and glancing out windows. Finally he found the jock getting a bag of potato chips from the vending machine. Tucker stayed out of Dash's sight, straining to hear any sound of a whistle. There it was! It was more of a tweet, but still. Taking a deep breath, Tucker tackled Dash around the waist, bringing him. Snagging the food that came out of the machine, Tucker took off for the front doors.

"YOU GEEK! FOLEY, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Whimpering at the pounding of feet behind him, Tucker flew around the corner and past the gym. A flash of purple caught his attention and he staggered back and glanced in the gym windows. Sam was hanging from the ropes in the gym, swaying from side to side as she tried to cut the next rope with her trusty purple and silver pocket knife.

"FOLEY!"

Paling, Tucker realized that the whistle he had heard was a passing bird, not Sam. Shooting down the hallways for his life, Tucker ducked a flying shoe and cursed Danny and nature itself.

Sam grunted as she struggled to slice through tough material. Her hands were raw from the climbing, and her fingers were numb from the pressure she was putting on the knife. Finally slicing through, she watched the rope fall and land on the ground with a dull thud. Slipping the knife in her pocket, she dropped down to the ground and shook out her tingling ankle. Grabbing the rope, she dragged it out the fire escape doors and wondered how Tucker was holding up.

Tucker thought his lungs were on fire. He was gasping for breath and stumbling with each step. Maybe he really shouldn't have skipped the Fitness test. Suddenly, a high-pitched whistle sounded. Deciding to take this chance, he flew through the front doors and collapsed at Sam's feet, who rolled her eyes at him and crouched down. Dash came barrelling out the doors, ready to pound the techgeek to a pulp, when the Goth came crashing down on him, pinning him to the ground.

Tucker yanked a sock of his foot and stuffed it in the jock's mouth to silence his shouts. Sam lugged him up to the flagpole and both wrapped the rope tightly around him. Knotting it, Sam grinned. "Hey Tuck, get a pic of this. This is too good an opportunity."

Finally catching his breath, Tucker removed his beloved PDA and snapped some pictures, flinching under Dash's death stare. Sam laughed. "Awesome. C'mon, we better get going to class. We still have twenty minutes."

Danny glanced up as Sam and Tucker walked in. Lancer frowned. "Why are you so late?"

"We got held up. Sorry." Sam apologized and winked at Danny, who grinned gratefully. The teens sat down and Tucker slid his PDA towards Danny, who ducked his head to cover his laughter. He had to admit, they did a pretty good job.

He might even join them in detention.


	7. Adventures in BratSitting

**KatiekkxD**** suggestion!**

**Adventures in Brat-Sitting**

Sam yawned hugely. It was seven in the morning, and it was way too early for her taste. Tucker slumped beside her, almost falling asleep on the porch railing. Both were standing at Danny's front door, waiting impatiently for someone to let them in. Danny had called them up and said he had a job for them. Annoyed and a little nervous, they had reluctantly gotten dressed and came over.

Danny opened the door and peered out, and a look of relief crossed his face. "Hey guys. I want you to meet someone." He opened the door wider to reveal a girl with curly brown hair and crooked teeth, about four years old. She smiled sweetly at them. "This is my little cousin Suzette. My mom wants me to babysit her but...I have some things I want to do. So can you guys watch her until three? That's when my aunt and uncle will pick her up."

Sam smiled. Well, that wasn't so bad. The little cutie looked shy and quiet. "Sure, Danny. We'll-"

But she didn't get to finish as Danny bolted past her and took off down the sidewalk, shoelaces flapping. Tucker raised an eyebrow and followed Sam inside. Suzette looked at them for a moment. "I want some cookies please."

"It's a little early for that sweetie, but you can have some later. How about an apple?"

Suzette thought for a moment. Suddenly her face screwed up and she let out an ear-piercing scream. "I WANT COOKIES! NOW!"

Sam clapped two hands over her ears and winced. Tucker shot her a panicked look before racing into the kitchen and grabbing a handful of cookies from the cookie jar. Running back, he shoved them into the screaming girl's mouth and watched nervously as she chomped down on the treats, sending crumbs everywhere. Sam glared. "Why'd you do that? You NEVER give in! You have to stay firm!"

"Excuse me for protecting my eardrums!" Tucker snapped. Suzette finished her cookies and stared at Sam.

"Chocolate." Her voice was slightly threatening. Tucker backed up as Sam stood her ground.

"No. You had cookies. No chocolate." She said firmly. Suzette narrowed her eyes and started to shriek again. Tucker yanked his beret over his ears and watched in amazement as Sam stood and waited calmly. Face purple, Suzette stopped screaming after a few minutes and panted. She realized that screaming would no longer work. Putting on her innocent look, she smiled.

"Ok." Sam watched in satisfaction as Suzette skipped down the hallway.

"There. You just have to be firm." Tucker bit his lip in doubt but nodded. The techgeek walked up to Sam when an animal-like screech came from the hallway. Stumbling back, Tucker yelped in fear when Suzette stormed out, lipstick streaked onto her cheeks to resemble war paint and two skipping ropes in her hands. Snarling, she whooped loudly.

"CAPTURE THE FREAKS! DEMAND CHOCOLATE!" Tucker wasted no time in tearing up the stairs, yelling for his life. Sam wavered in uncertainty for a minute before ducking the vase thrown at her. Decision made, she took off after Tucker and dove into the closet, slamming the door shut and ignoring Tucker's whimpers.

"Come out where ever you are!" A voice sang from outside Danny's door. Tucker shook and pushed himself against the wall. The door was thrown open and Suzette grinned widely.

"It's meeeee!"

Tucker shoved Sam aside, causing her to topple into a pile of dirty clothes. Suzette stuck her foot out and tripped Tucker. Pouncing on him, she tied him up and stuffed a sock in his mouth. Sam ran out, ignoring Tucker's muffled pleas and protests. "Every woman for herself!" She hollered and jumped down the stairs and into the bathroom. Locking the door, she slid down it until she was in a sitting position.

"Whew. That was close."

"Sammy..."

Sam froze at the musical voice and silently cursed. She was terrified of a four-year old! If this got out, her rep would be damaged! Narrowing her violet eyes in determination, she slammed the door open and was slightly put off when Suzette was not there. Confused, she walked around carefully, and froze when the little devil grinned at her. Raising the water spout, she leaned down and turned on the sink water tap to cold. "Hasta la Vista, baby."

Tucker wiggled and squirmed until he finally made it down the stairs. Panting slightly and face green from the nasty taste of the sock in his mouth; he peeked around the door and widened his eyes. Sam was on the floor, wet and shivering. Suzette tied the knot with flourish and rummaged through the cupboards until she found a bar of milk chocolate and a piece of fudge. Stuffing it in her mouth, she smiled happily and skipped over to Tucker. She removed the sock and untied him. "When my Mommy and Daddy come, you're not going to say anything, right?"

Tucker nodded quickly. Suzette smiled. "Good."The doorbell rang, and Suzette happily ran over to the door and bounced up and down. Tucker answered it with a shaking hand. Squealing, Suzette jumped into the arms of a brunette woman. "Mommy!"

The woman looked slightly puzzled at Tucker. "Danny-your nephew-had some important things to do." Gritting his teeth slightly, Tucker continued. "I'm Tucker, his best friend. He asked me to baby-sit her for a little while."

The woman relaxed. "Oh, well. That's fine then. It's clear you took good care of my little angel." Pulling a fifty from her pocket, she handed it over. "Thanks. Be sure to tell Danny Suzette loves to see her cousin, and he should stop by."

Tucker smirked. "I'm sure he would LOVE that." Waving goodbye, he collapsed on the floor with a groan. After a moment, when it was clear Danny wouldn't be showing up soon, he crawled into the kitchen and untied Sam. Composed, Sam wrung out her hair and snatched the fifty from Tucker's hand.

"You clean up. I have to use this to replace the stupid vase." Stalking out, Tucker sighed and retrieved the mop from the closet.

Danny was SO going to pay later.


	8. Strutting the Halls

**Turkeyhead987**** suggestion!**

**Strutting the Halls**

"No way."

"But you have to!" Danny complained, sulking and glowering at his two best friends. Sam and Tucker glanced at each other before nodding in dismay. Grinning, Danny slung his bag over his shoulder and held his arms out. Tucker took hold of them and Sam lifted him up by his legs. Grunting, they hauled Danny up the steps and into the school.

"I cannot believe he is making us do this." Tucker complained as they entered the first class of the day. Ignoring the bewildered look of their teacher, they set Danny down and collapsed in their own seats. "Carry him around all day? There goes my back."

Danny snorted. "It's only for a day, calm down."

As the seventy-five minutes past by, the bell rang and with annoyed groans Sam and Tucker picked up Danny and headed to the elevator. There was no way they would carry him up the second floor. "Out of Order?" Tucker wailed when he say the sign hanging off the doors. Danny laughed.

"Looks like you're carrying me up the rest of the way. Hurry up, class is about to start."

Sam panted and inhaled deeply. They were only halfway up the steps! "Geez, Danny. When'd you get so fat?"

"I am not fat! Just heavily muscled." Danny snapped, offended. Tucker snorted, and winced when he got a slap to the face. Sam smirked and let out a sigh of relief when they finally made it to the second floor landing. Making it to class just before the bell, the duo tossed Danny into his seat. Cracking his head of the desk the halfa scowled and rubbed his head. Lancer stared at them for a moment before shaking his head.

"I am not going to ask." He muttered.

Tucker groaned when the bell rang. It was the worst sound EVER. For the third time they scooped Danny up and hauled him to the cafeteria. "Nay. I want to go to Nasty Burger."

"Are you serious?" Sam demanded. He nodded, and they carried him outside and across the road. Kicking the doors open, Sam glared at the people who stared at them and dropped Danny in one of the seats.

"Hey!" Mikey complained as Danny fell on top of him. Sam leaned close.

"Get a different seat and suck it up!" She hissed. With a whimper of fear, he jumped up, gathered his burger and took off. Danny backed up against the window and chuckled nervously when Sam rounded on him.

"Just a cheeseburger, thanks." He handed over a five and snatched his hand back when Sam nearly tore it off. Soon the greasy food was dropped in front of him. Two tired bodies slumped in the seat across from him. Tucker was inhaling double-bacon cheese burgers like there was no tomorrow while Sam picked at her salad. Danny finished and glanced at the clock.

"Time to go. Hey, look on the bright side. Just two more classes and today my Mom is picking me up."

Rolling her eyes, Sam stood up and tossed her half-finished salad in the trash. "Where do you think you're going?" Tucker snapped as she headed for the exit.

"I have a doctor's appointment. I wish you luck. It's track today." With an evil chuckle, she left, leaving an extremely annoyed Tucker to piggy-back Danny back to school.

Ms. Testlaff stared as Tucker stood in front of her, panting slightly, with Danny on his back. "Didn't he make you do this already?"

"No. This is for all of school." Tucker rasped as he stumbled over to the track. Dash grinned and winked at Kwan. Ms. Testlaff blew the whistle. As the other students took off down the track, Tucker had made it about three meters with Danny tottering on his back when Dash stuck his foot out. Letting out a yelp Tucker flew over it and landed painfully on the gravel. Danny groaned and glared at Dash's retreating back.

"Get-off-me."

Danny scrambled backwards off of Tucker and winced when he saw the techgeek's ankle, which was swollen to twice its normal size. As he groaned in agony, Danny tried to find the silver lining. "Look on the bright side. Now you don't have to carry me to last class."

That comment got him a sneaker to the face.


	9. Facing Certain DOOM

**Phantomgirl96**** suggestion!**

**Facing Certain DOOM**

Sam stared in dismay at the large poster that was plastered to the store window of Gaming Guy. In bright, vibrant letters was the advertisement for the latest Doom game. Tucker had already received his copy via special order, and Sam would receive hers in a week. Hey, even the filthy rich could not beat the obsessive-ness of all techgeeks. "You know what this means, right?"

Tucker glanced up from his PDA. "No. What?"

"Danny is the only one of us that doesn't have it ordered it. So he is going to make us wait in line for him."

As soon as the sentence left her lips, Tucker's PDA started blipping. Checking it, Tucker sighed and pocketed it before shuffling in the direction of Danny's house. Shuffling was not easy when you were balancing on a pair of crutches. "And you call ME a jinx."

Danny threw open the door with a slightly crazed look in his eye. "Finally! Here's the money, now get going before they run out!"

Sam accepted the coloured bills and stuffed them in her pocket. "Then why don't you go wait in line?"

"Are you crazy? It'll be a madhouse! Now get going, BOTH of you." The door slammed shut in their faces. Tucker teetered on his crutches for a moment before scowling.

"He does know HE'S the one that sprained my ankle?"

"You're only on them for a few more days, so calm down. Now let's get going."

Both teens stared at the stretching line in dismay and frustration. The line seemed to go from Gaming Guy all the way to the Nasty Burger on the other side of town. Slumping to the very end, Tucker groaned. "We'll never get the game! This is like, a seven hour wait at the LEAST."

Sam thought for a moment before a small smile crept up her face. "I think I have an idea. Stay here." As she jogged off, Tucker hollered one thing after her.

"Bring food!"

Tucker limped forward and used his crutches as a battering stick. He gave Mikey a head injury, but he'd be fine. At least no one crowded him after that...Sam skidded up to him and he raised an eyebrow. "What took you so long?"

She thrust a bag of food and snacks at him before removing a cardboard box with air holes poked in it. Tucker leapt back as a long black snake coiled out and around Sam's shoulders. Grinning evilly, Sam let the snake crawl down her arm and slither into the crowd. As the first screams began, a pale Tucker stared at Sam in fear and awe. "Where'd you get the snake?"

"I've been hiding it in the bushes in my backyard. Don't ask who I bought it from, you don't wanna know." Cackling, she watched the terrified customers tear off down the sidewalk and down the street. One even ploughed through the window of a nearby store. She cursed when the black serpent slithered down the sewer drain. Tucker glanced up at the twenty people still in front.

"Well, at least you thinned it out."

"That was a hundred dollar snake!"

"Hey, now we're only here for two hours." Tucker pulled a bag of chips from Sam's food bag and gobbled them up. Sam rolled her eyes and stuffed her hands in her pockets, rocking back and forth on her heels. Finally she scowled, patience gone, and muscled her way through the crowd. Ignoring the swears, insults and complaints, she reached the front and shoved the guy behind her. Tucker jogged up to meet her and grinned.

"That works."

Not a minute later, the owner opened the doors. Everyone calmly filed in and organized themselves in another line, patiently waiting to be given their copy of the new Doom.

Yeah. Right.

Sam hollered as she was shoved forward violently. Tripping over another guy, she sprawled on the ground. She could hear Tucker's shouts of pain as feet trampled her back and kicked her face. Spitting out blood, she snarled and tried to get up. Jostling through the fighting crowd, Tucker limped up behind her and Sam winced as she noted his ankle didn't look any better. An elbow caught her in the face, and with a scream she tackled the person who did it.

Tucker watched as Sam pummelled a poor kid who was no older than thirteen. One black eye, two. One bloody nose. Here comes the store manager. They just got kicked out. Tucker sighed and struggled forwards.

Sam wiped her fat lip and scowled at the smug gaming nerds that filed out. Tucker was last, with one black eye and a badly twisted ankle. She did not like the look on his face.

"They're all out."

"Right then. You're giving Danny your game."

"WHAT?"

Sam flipped through the bills Danny gave her. "I'll keep the money, and you are coming with me to the hospital."

"BUT SAM-"

He was silenced as she grabbed him by the front of his sweater and lifted him off the ground. "I have been kicked, elbowed, punched, and stepped on! YOU are GIVING him YOUR game! `` She hissed and dropped him. As Tucker rubbed his chest, he could only come up with one thought.

This day sucked.


	10. Driving Drama

**KatiekkxD**** suggestion with a little tweaking! Keep those ideas coming!**

**Driving Drama**

Danny stood at the side of the road, eyes wide with horror. All he wanted was to take his Dad's car for a quick ride around the limits of Amity. But what had happened? A flipping COW had come out of nowhere and Danny had slammed on the brakes and swerved. What did he swerve into? A freaking ditch. Calling a tow truck was not an option. It would show up on his parent's bill. No, all he had to do was get it back to his garage and say a ghost vandalized it. Sure. That worked.

But there was one problem. And that problem was wrecking havoc on Amity Park as Danny mused over his dilemma. Sam and Tucker crouched in an alley, watching in dismay as the vines twisted through the streets and over buildings. Tucker pulled out his PDA and frantically dialled Danny's number.

"Hello?" The voice was cautious.

"Danny, where are you? Undergrowth is turning Amity into his own personal greenhouse...AGAIN."

"Crap. I'm kinda-wait. All right. I'm on my way. But you and Sam need to take care of something for me."

Now it was Tucker's turn to be cautious. "What?"

"I crashed my Dad's car, and I was going to tow it back. But since you and Sam are closer to the Spectre Speeder, you can tow it back for me while I fight the oversized flower."

Tucker groaned. "But the Spectre Speeder is busted! Your parents have spent all morning trying to fix it."

"Bummer. Looks like you and Sam will have to drive it back. Hope it still works."

Tucker was about to protest when the dial tone cut him off. Stuffing his PDA into his pocket, he grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged her down the street.

"What's going on?"

"Danny the Idiot took Mr. F's car for a joyride and bashed it. Now we have to fix his mistake while he saves the town."

Sam scowled. "What a rip-off!"

Danny met them at the park. Scooping them up, he flew them to the scene of the crash and smirked. "Good luck." Glaring as he flew off, both teens studied the dilemma in front of them.

"You do know how to hot-wire a car, right?" Sam asked. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. But how are we gonna get this hunk of junk OUT of the ditch?"

Sam tapped a finger against her lips. "We get in and push."

Tucker wrinkled his nose. "I was afraid you were gonna say that."

Climbing down the steep slope, they managed to squeeze between the rusted car and the grassy slope of the other side. Bracing their palms against the scratchy metal, they grunted and shoved. And shoved. And shoved. Finally, it began to move upwards. Panting, the duo dug their heels into the soft mud and gave a final push. The car tipped over the edge and rolled a few inches, onto the road. Sighing with relief, Tucker cracked his knuckles and climbed in. Sam studied the blue pick-up, and other than some scratches and a slightly bent fender, it was fine.

"Danny sure lucked out." She commented, climbing into the bed of the truck. Tucker found the two wires he was looking for and touched tips together. It gave a spark, and Tucker turned the key.

"It's only typical he ran out of gas when he crashed. Hey, that kinda rhymes!"

Sam scoffed and watched the scenery blur by as they entered town. Slinking lower as they entered civilization, the Goth was jerked forward when Tucker slammed on the brakes as a Trans Am cut him off at the lights. He laid on the horn and Sam, currently forgetting she was only fourteen, supported herself on the metal rims of the truck as she screamed.

"Hey, bozo! Watch where you're going, moron!"

She felt herself freeze up and Tucker give a moan of fright when Lancer himself climbed out of the Trans Am, looking livid.

WHAT DO YOU KIDS THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He bellowed, so loudly cars slowed down to see what was going on. Sam turned red and Tucker slumped behind the wheel. She yelped when a voice seemed to be speaking right in her ear.

"You got the car back, sweet! Too bad about Lancer, though. I guess I'll see you guys in prison."

Scowling as she felt herself being nudged from the vehicle, Sam got out and stood in front of Lancer, Tucker behind her. Their teacher seized them by the shoulders and dragged them to his own vehicle. "Just wait till I tell your parents. What were you thinking? Obviously you weren't. I swear, is this is another stupid dare I will-"

Ignoring the rest of his rant, Sam snarled and glared at the floor of the vehicle. WHY was it always her?

**I do not own Trans Ams. **


	11. The Tower of Gumballs

**Turkeyhead987**** suggestion! **

**The Tower of Gumballs**

Sam and Tucker shuffled lazily after Danny. The doors swished open, and they entered the supermarket. "So, what do we need again?"

Danny checked his list. "In order to pull an all-nighter, we need pop, and lots of it. Some chocolate, gumballs and sour twists."

Tucker blinked against the harsh light. "I can't believe Lancer gave us a ten-page report on a great historian."

"I can't believe we left it until the last minute. Well. Yeah, I can." Sam pulled a basket from a stack and the trio headed straight for the candy aisle. Colourful packaging and shiny wrappers drew them in. Tucker sighed with content, picking up a fistful of caramel clusters and dropping them in the basket. Sam grabbed three two-litre bottles of root beer and cola, and Danny grunted at the sudden weight added to the plastic basket. Soon it was overflowing with enough sugar to ensure they would get at least one cavity each.

They made their way to the cash register when Danny halted, eyes wide with glee. Sam and Tucker followed the excited blue gaze and smirked.

Dozens and dozens of boxes were stacked into a pyramid. The bright spheres on the cardboard meant that they contained gumballs. And one thing Danny loved more than anything was gumballs. Stuffing the basket into Sam's arms, Danny sprinted over and reached for a box.

"Dude, shouldn't you ask for help?" Tucker asked nervously as Danny gripped a box near the bottom of the stack.

"Nah. Besides, it's just like Jenga. You simply take the one that won't knock the entire tower over."

Sam let out a relieved sigh as Danny removed the box carefully and with a smile, he placed it in the basket. "Well, that-"

There was a shriek and Tucker groaned as three boxes fell from the middle and struck a lady in the head. The entire top fell and buried a little boy, and finally the entire tower fell over, scattering the bright coloured gumballs across the tiled floor. A red-faced employee stormed up before they could escape. "Which one of you punks did this?"

Danny pointed a finger at his two friends. "They did!"

Tucker was about to protest, but clammed up. The employee glared at them, and Danny gave them a smirk and hurried away. "Since you made this mess, YOU get to clean it up. Now get moving!"

Sam angrily slammed her basket full of junk on the floor and accepted the broom that was handed to her. "Tuck, go help get that kid out."

Tucker picked his way over to the flustered mother that was trying to free her son, but was having difficulty thanks to the wailing baby she was holding with one arm. Pushing the boxes aside, a small boy with brown hair popped up with gumballs stuck to his cheek. The mother sighed with relief and Tucker hurried over to the woman who was trying to remove a box that was stuck to her head.

Tucker placed one hand on her shoulder to get her to stop thrashing around. The woman screamed loudly. "THIEF!"

Tucker stumbled backwards when she hit him in the face with her purse. Scowling, Tucker ducked another hit and grabbed the box and yanked. Stumbling backwards, the box was freed and the woman glanced around wildly. Tucker waved the box over his head in surrender.

"I am not a thief! It was stuck on your head so I just wanted to help and get it off!"

The woman glared, but nodded and stormed away. Tucker kicked the box aside and glanced at Sam. "Oh, boy."

"Pretty clever, huh?" Sam asked with a grin, leaning on the broom. She had swept all the gumballs in a pile and a group of kids were stuffing them in their mouths.

"Sam, that isn't sanitary."

"Their young. They'll be fine."

Soon the boxes were stacked in a pile and the gumballs were gone. "I am going to kill Danny."

The manager walked up to them and regarded his store. He nodded in satisfaction. "Good job. I shall bill you for the damages. You may go."

Sam gaped. Tucker bit his lip and glanced at Sam. "Can you cover me? I'll pay you back, I promise."

...

Danny glanced up from his computer as Sam and Tucker stormed in. "Finally. What took you guys-HEY!"

Sam dumped the contents of the box in her hand over Danny's head. The gumballs rolled across his floor and stuck to his hair. "Here are your stupid gumballs. Later."

"Good luck on that report." Tucker called as he and Sam ran down the stairs and out of the house before Danny could order them to clean up the mess.

**I do not own Jenga. I hate that game. I always lose...**


	12. Cujo: A Magnet for Trouble

**KatiekkxD**** suggestion!**

**Cujo: The Trouble Magnet**

Tucker lounged against a tree in the park, his red beret covering his eyes. He could hear Cujo's barks and yelps, and Sam's giggles. The little ghost dog had returned this morning, and Danny had, of course, given them the responsibility of watching him until he could find a way to his parents away from the portal.

"This isn't too bad." Sam commented.

"After the gumball fiasco? This is a piece of cake."

They both froze. A whirring noise could be heard coming closer and closer. "Sam. Please tell me that's not..."

Sam snatched Cujo in her arms and dove behind the tree as the Red Huntress came flying overhead. "Shoot. Of all days for her to show up."

Cujo gave a bark and wiggled in Sam's arms before jumping free and tearing across the park. Sam clapped her hands over her eyes as Valerie gave a surprised shout. "YOU! You're the thing that ruined my life!"

The first shot was fired, and Cujo gave a menacing growl. The panicked screams made Sam peer around the tree. Cujo had grown to his larger size, and was baring his teeth at Valerie, who was trying to stun the pup with a paralyser. Sam turned to Tucker, who was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Do you have any ghost gear on you?"

He rummaged through his bag and removed a thermos and the Fenton Fisher. He gave Sam an apologetic look. "Sorry. It's all I brought today."

Sam sighed. "It'll have to do." She grabbed the Fenton Fisher and crept along the bushes until she came close to Valerie's rocket sled. She cast gently, and the hook latched on to the edge. Sam looked behind her, and spotted an idling motorcycle. With a grin, she stuck the rod between the two exhaust pipes and hurried back to hiding as the owner of the bike returned.

Tucker glanced up curiously as Sam returned. "Get ready with that thermos."

The roar of the motorcycle started up, and then Sam grinned widely when Valerie shrieked with shock as she was yanked from her rocket sled and crashed to the ground. Sam whistled loudly, and Cujo came bounding over, soon shrinking to a puppy. Tucker sucked him up in the thermos and stuffed it back in his bag.

Sam glanced at the burnt grass and at the cursing Valerie. "She is going to be in a terrible mood tomorrow."

Valerie got out of her ghost gear and stood up with a groan. It was then she noticed Sam and Tucker watching her from the tree. She paled. "Um...hi?"

"Hey." They were casual enough, so Valerie relaxed. Then a guy dressed in all leather came up to Sam, a fishing rod dangling from his right hand.

"Which one of you punks stuck this in my bike?" He asked angrily.

Sam raised a hand meekly. "Sorry. It was an accident."

"I'm sure it was." He growled. He thrust it in Sam's hand, and then tugged on the wire. Valerie's rocket sled clamoured into view. Valerie gaped at it for a moment before staring at Sam in disbelief. The disbelief turned to fear. The fear turned to anger. The anger turned to fury.

Sam hastily unhooked the sled and chucked it in the bushes before stuffing the fishing rod in Tucker's backpack. "RUN!"

They took off across the park, with an angry Valerie shooting at them with her watch laser, and Cujo bouncing around the thermos. It was not their day.


	13. Hot and Spicy

**CelestiaLily suggestion! I do not own Orange Juice or jalapenos or chicken wings. **

**Hot and Spicy**

Danny frowned as he stared at the large cardboard box on the kitchen table. "What's that?"

"It's for you, sweetie. It's from your Aunt Mackie." His mom smiled and gestured towards the box.

Danny curiously peeled back the flaps and gaped at the six jars of raw jalapenos. "Um...she shouldn't have?"

"Don't you remember how many you ate last night at Aunt Mackie's? You put away at least a dozen!"

_Yeah. To her vacuum cleaner of a dog! _Danny thought frantically. He and his parents had gone to Aunt Mackie's for dinner, and she had completely overloaded on the jalapenos and spicy chicken wings. His stomach couldn't take it, so he fed everything on his plate to Buster, Aunt Mackie's fat old dog.

"I'm afraid those are only good for today, though. But I expect you can finish these off by the time I get home."

"Great." He forced a smile on his face as his mom hurried out the door. As soon as the door slammed shut, she ran to the phone and quickly dialled Tucker.

...

Tucker and Sam stood on the front porch, hands on their hips as they glared at the halfa in front of them. Danny ignored the death stares and shoved them inside. Tucker stumbled into the kitchen and spotted six jars of jalapenos on the table. "This doesn't look good..."

Danny opened the white fridge and pulled out a plastic container of leftover spicy chicken wings. "Might as well finish these off." He put the wings on the table and gestured to the two chairs.

Tucker and Sam sat down reluctantly. "So...what are we supposed to be doing?"

"It's easy. Tucker will eat the wings, and Sam will eat the jalapenos." Danny shrugged. "Nothing to it. I'm gonna go take a nap, so just knock on my door when you finish." He shuffled out of the kitchen, a smirk on his face.

Sam twisted the lid off and gingerly plucked a plump red pepper from the thick juice inside the glass jar. She closed her eyes and popped it in her mouth. Instantly, her face burned red and sweat popped out on her upper lip and brow. "Oh, I am going to KILL him!"

Tucker hesitantly took a bit out of the saucy chicken wing. He gagged and choked, clutching his throat and coughing as if he was dying. "Oh, man. These are way too spicy, and that's coming from me!"

Sam fanned her face and glanced longingly at the tap. "Ok, we need to get this done and over with. We can't just stop and drink after every bite. So on the count of three, we'll go and stuff our faces. Ready? Set...go!"

Sam grabbed a handful of peppers and stuffed them in her mouth. It was as if her tongue caught on fire. Panting heavily, she ignored the burning sensation and continued chewing as fast as she could.

Tucker shoved three chicken wings in his mouth and clutched the edge of the wooden table, knuckles white. He let out a pained groan as the spice exploded in his stomach. It didn't help that the bright sun was streaming through the windows. It just seemed to make everything hotter.

"Wait!" Sam tried to catch her breath. "I have an idea."

Tucker watched in disbelief as Sam emptied the rest of the peppers into the blender that sat on the marble counter. She continued to empty the other five jars and slapped the lid on. She pressed the red button, and instantly the inside of the blender was a whir of red mush. Sam held down the lid and waited until the spinning stopped. Then she plucked the jug of its base and tore the lid off. Tucker went slightly pale as the insane Goth chugged the contents. Her face turned green and she slumped, leaning on the counter for support, but she did not stop until the jug was empty. She slammed the jug back on the blender base and burped loudly. Tucker groaned and waved the air away from his face. "Sam, that reeks!"

"Your turn." She managed to say before rushing over to the open window and hauling herself over the sill, upchucking the contents she had just drunk into the bushes. Tucker gagged slightly, and with a shuddering hand he dunked the wings into the blender. He slapped the button and watched the solid, red wings become and brown-red mush. Shuddering, he hesitantly lifted the jug to his lips and drank as fast as he could.

It tasted like burning vomit. He chucked the blender into the sink before yanking open the fridge door. He pulled out a carton of orange juice and hurriedly twisted the red lid off and started chugging the delicious, sweet nectar.

Sam turned around feebly and spotted Tucker leaning against the fridge door, swallowing the entire contents of the cardboard container. She grunted and pulled herself over to the sink, turned it on and started drinking.

...

Danny yawned and stretched. He shuffled across his grey carpet and into the hallway. He jogged down the stairs and smirked slightly. "I wonder how Sam and Tucker are coming along."

He entered the kitchen and halted, mouth open in shock. The six empty jars were scattered across the tiled floor. Tucker was currently trying to suck the last of the orange juice out of the container, and Sam was lying on the counter, head stuck under the tap. Danny blinked and decided it would be best if he didn't ask.

"After all, they did what they were told to do. No need to know HOW they did it." Danny shrugged, and went back to continue his nap.

**Since I realize finding things for Sam and Tucker to do are hard, I thought of something. I can either:**

**Continue this story like I was, or**

**Finish this story off with Sam and Tucker doing dares instead of chores.**

**You guys get to pick how you want the rest of the story to go. Review please! :)**


	14. Whipping It Up

**Dares it is! That should make some suggestions easier. If you got any dares, let me know. This should be fun.**

**I do not own DP.**

**Whipping It Up**

Danny dropped the brown bag at Sam and Tucker's feet. The two teens glanced at each other before Tucker hesitantly pulled back the zipper. Inside were dozens of cans of whipped cream. Sam picked up a red and blue can and wiggled it slightly. "Ok. I give. What's with the whipped cream?"

"Well, I have a dare for-"

"NO!" Sam and Tucker shouted. Sam dropped the can as if it was on fire and it rolled to a stop by Danny's red and white sneaks. Tucker gave the bag a kick before glaring fiercely at Danny.

"You already won the Dare Off! We're your slaves for a month! That means doing chores and errands, NOT DARES!" He hissed.

Danny crossed his arms. "You had to do what I say for a month. That means anything."

Sam shook her head. "No way Danny. You heard our parents. NO DARES FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES."

"They don't have to know these are dares. You can just say you're hitting the rebellion stage." Danny shoved the bag back into Sam's arms. "Besides, you really don't have a choice. It's either do the dares or wash my dirty laundry and fight Skulker and Walker for the rest of the month."

Tucker and Sam went silent. They had had enough of dares to last a lifetime. Or at least until they were bored and decided to have a second Ultimate Dare Off.

"If you do dares for the rest of the month, I'll let you off a WEEK early." Danny negotiated.

"Why the sudden interest in dares?" Sam asked suspiciously, her violet eyes narrowing.

Danny shrugged. "It's time for me to have some fun. Plus my parents are getting suspicious. I never do chores! Sooner or later they're going to find out I've been making you do them."

Sam peered into the brown bag and frowned. "All right. If we get off a week early from our bet, then we'll do it."

"What do you want us to do?" Tucker asked.

Danny smiled. "All you guys have to do is fill Lancer's car with whipped cream."

"Payback for giving you an F on your essay?"

"Yes." Danny shooed his friends out the door. "When school ends tomorrow, I better see Lancer swearing his head off covered in whipped goodness."

...

Tucker and Sam crept through the parking lot the next day. The afternoon was oddly chilly, cold enough that Sam wore her black and purple scarf and Tucker had his beret pulled half-way over his eyes. "I can't believe we are back to the dares." The tech-geek hissed.

Sam lugged the bag behind her, combat boots dragging on the cracked blacktop. "If we can survive over forty sick and twisted dares, than we can handle a few more."

They came upon Lancer's car and Sam pulled a hairpin from her raven hair and fiddled the lock. The car door popped open. No alarm.

"Well. That makes this a bit easier." Tucker commented as he removed two cans from the bag and began emptying them over the stained seats and scratched dashboard. Sam removed a pocketknife from her boot and sliced a can in half. Tucker arched an eyebrow as she dumped the contents on the car floor and whipped the can over her shoulder.

It took a good part of two hours, but the car had been filled with sticky whipped cream. Tucker gathered the empty cans and stuffed them back in the brown bag. He slung it over his shoulder and smirked. "Good thing the windows are tinted."

The bell rang loudly, and the two teens quickly jumped in the bushes that surrounded the parking lot. "You did list us as excused on the attendance sheet right?" Tucker whispered.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Of course. My forgery skills will not be contained."

They spotted Danny casually sitting on the stone steps as chattering students filed out of Casper High. Soon they spotted Lancer striding across the blacktop and towards his car. The car beeped when Lancer pushed the button on his small car remote, and he opened the door.

"ANNE OF GREEN GABLES!"

His briefcase flew out of his hand as a wave of puffy whipped cream flooded out of the car and covered the middle-aged teacher. The man spluttered and coughed as he struggled to stand, but kept slipping in the gooey mess and crashing back down to the pavement. Tucker and Sam slapped their hands over their mouths to cover their snickers.

The crowd of students started laughing hysterically. After all, who wouldn't laugh at one of their teachers falling in a pool of whipped cream?

Two kind students ran up and helped the teacher up. Lancer stood for a moment, fuming silently. His fists clenched at his sides as his face grew purple. "MY. CAR!"

Sam and Tucker quickly took a step back, crouching lower and trying to hide behind the leaves.

Lancer noticed something smothered in the whipped cream. He bent down and pulled it up for the crowd to see. Sam paled considerable, since she was already pale enough to begin with, and gave a squeak of shock. "My scarf! It must have fallen off when I was dumping the whipped cream in the back seat!"

Suddenly Tucker's PDA sang loudly, blasting 'Born This Way' at top volume. He hurried to silence it, but it was too late. They could see Lancer storming over to their hiding place, realization and fury clouding his expression.

"Run!" Sam shrieked. She and Tucker took off with their teacher right on their heels.

Danny watched his two best friends disappear in the distance. He snapped his cell phone closed and grinned.

"Oh yeah. Dares are SO much more hilarious."

**I also do not own Anne of Green Gables or Born This Way. Review please! And suggestions are welcomed!**


	15. The Three Little Pigs

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters**

**The Three Little Pigs**

Sam stared at Danny in shock. "You want us to do WHAT?"

"Steal the mascots of The Mighty Porkchops and let them loose at Casper High." Danny repeated.

Tucker snorted. "I can't believe West High would name their team the Mighty Porkchops."

"This is NOT the time for jokes!" Sam hissed.

Danny rolled his eyes and shuffled down the hallway. It was morning, and they had only gotten through one period before Danny sprung the next dare/challenge on them. "You have to do what I say, remember?"

Sam growled and gripped her books tightly as Danny waltzed out of sight. She jammed her books in her backpack and glanced at her watch in slight dismay. "Tuck, can you rig the school's clock to give us an extra ten minutes?"

"Piece of cake." Tucker whipped out his PDA and pushed some buttons. Sam watched as the clock went backwards ten minutes.

"I just hope the teachers don't fix it. So we better hurry. Ten minutes to book it to West High two blocks over, free the pigs, bring them here and hide them in the maintenance room until lunchtime."

"And you expect us to make it back before next class?" Tucker asked.

"Yup." Sam grabbed Tucker by his sweater and dragged him to the front doors. Both teens broke into a sprint once they hit the pavement and booked it two blocks. Sam threw out a hand and stopped Tucker from crashing onto the pristine field. He was panting and sweating, but Sam took no pity.

"Ok. We can't just walk through the doors. We totally stand out. All the country kids go here and we SO don't look like farmers."

"I think that's stereotyping." Tucker pointed out. Sam rolled her violet eyes and slowly moved towards the school. Tucker followed close behind.

"They wouldn't keep the pigs in the school anyway." Sam whispered as she moved across the field and towards an old shack in the very corner.

Tucker arched an eyebrow at the tilted, rusty and damp shack. "You seriously think they keep their mascots in there?"

"I have a hunch. Do me a favour and see if there are any security cameras around."

Tucker pulled out his PDA and scanned the area around the shack. "Nope. Nothing."

"All right." Sam pulled her hairpin from her raven hair and picked the scratched silver lock. It popped off and the door creaked open. Tucker wrinkled his nose at the mud/musty barn smell and reluctantly stepped inside. In a small pen in the middle of the shack were three small, pink piglets. They oinked and curiously wiggled their cute little tails. Sam smiled and scooped one up and hugged it.

"They are so adorable!" She cooed.

Tucker gagged slightly. "Puppies are adorable."

All of a sudden an alarm rang out, and the shack was filled with a pulsing red light. Sam instantly glared at Tucker, who gaped. "Those guys are sure the heck more technological advanced than I thought."

Sam quickly picked up the second pig and stuffed it in Tucker's arms. She scooped up the third and sprinted for the door. Tucker followed and burst into the sunlight. He could hear barking in the distance, and he prayed that West High didn't have any guard dogs.

Sam clutched the two piglets as she darted across the field and onto the sidewalk. Her boots scrapped on the pavement and she was extremely relieved when Casper High loomed closer. They hurried through the front doors and came upon empty hallways. They snuck farther down and Sam juggled the two pigs as she picked the lock to the maintenance room door. She placed the three piglets on the floor and shut the door firmly before locking it.

"That was close." Tucker whispered as they hurried to their second class.

"No thanks to you." Sam hissed. The bell rang just as they slipped into their desks. Lancer frowned and stared at the clock.

"Break certainly seemed longer today."

Tucker snickered and Danny arched an eyebrow. Sam nodded and gave a thumbs up. Danny smiled and leaned back in his chair.

Class went all right for the first twenty minutes. But when a strange squealing sound came from the hall outside the door, Lancer could not help but be curious. So when he threw open the wooden door, he did not expect one little pink piglet to tackle him to the ground.

"Alice in Wonderland!" He shouted.

Sam let out a shriek of shock. Tucker whirled around and stared at Sam. "I thought they weren't supposed to be let out until lunch!"

"They weren't!" Sam wailed. "Someone must have opened the door!"

Danny watched as the piglet jumped onto Lancer's desk and spilled his coffee over the tests and smiled. "This works too."

"Not funny! We're still in so much crap from yesterday!"

"Come on!" Sam motioned for Tucker to follow. Danny thought for a moment before sneaking off after them.

The trio hurried through the halls and Sam halted and listened carefully. Screams seemed to be coming from the library. They pushed the glass door open and burst in.

"Oh heck!" Tucker groaned.

The second piglet was chewing up discarded books while the librarian tried shooing it away with a broom. Papers and salvia-covered spines littered the carpet floor. Tucker backed out the doors before the frazzled lady noticed three students had entered when they were supposed to be in class.

"I don't think I want to know where the third one is." Sam muttered.

"Found it."

The third piglet tore down the hallway holding a piece of lettuce in its small mouth. "There goes today's garden salad." Danny commented as the cafeteria lady flew by next, swinging her ladle threateningly.

Sam clucked her tongue. "Does this still count as doing the dare?"

Danny shrugged. "Why not? It's certainly amusing."

A low growl echoed through the deserted hall, and Sam and Tucker froze. Danny grinned when he saw two Doberman dogs at the end of the hallway, sharp teeth bared. "Looks like your busted."

Sam scowled as he went invisible. "You little-"

She and Tucker backed against the wall as the dogs bounded forward and cornered them. A man with white hair and a crooked nose came next, Principal Ishiyama right after him.

"Here comes the big bad wolf." Tucker muttered.

"Here to knock us into next Tuesday." Sam sighed. "I never did like that fable."

Tucker gave a small yelp of fright as the enraged principal came closer, her eyes practically glowing red. "I'd rather take the wolf."

"Me too, Tuck. Me too."

**I do not own the Three Little Pigs or Alice in Wonderland. Dare suggestions would be cool if you have them. Review please :)**


	16. Exploding Toilets

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters**

**I do not own PDA's. Review please! :)**

**The Exploding Toilets**

Sam groaned and rubbed her sore arms. It had taken them a good three hours to finally round up the three piglets and return them to their rightful school. Now all they had to do was volunteer at the cornfields for the next three weekends and then they were off punishment free.

Tucker warily watched as Danny shuffled up to meet them at their locker. "I do not like the look on his face."

Danny grinned broadly. "Three weekends at the cornfield, huh? That sucks. But at least you didn't get any more detention."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Principal Ishiyama was THIS close to suspending us. But the other principal decided to have work at the cornfields. Something about building character."

Danny smirked. "Talk about one heck of a party. Anyway, I have another dare for you guys to do."

Sam scowled. "Fine. But we BETTER not get caught this time."

"I dare you guys to blow up the toilets on the second floor."

Sam arched an eyebrow. "Interesting."

Tucker glanced at the clock. It was eight-thirty. A half-hour to go before class started. "Come on Sam. I have an idea."

Danny watched his two best friends disappear around the corner. "This should be amusing."

...

Sam watched as Tucker rigged small black devices to the back of the toilets. She kept her nose plugged. "Disgusting."

"If you would give me a minute, then we can go into the girl's bathroom!" Tucker snapped. He stood up and studied his work with satisfaction. "That should do it."

They exited the smelly boy's restroom and headed next door to the girl's room. Sam breathed deeply. "Ok, the smell of roses and springtime fresh is SUCH an improvement."

Tucker laughed. "Maybe I should start carrying around a perfume bottle."

"Why not?" Sam tilted her head to the side as Tucker resumed with pasting those black button-sized devices to the backs of the porcelain toilets. "I never took you to be a weapons expert."

Tucker snorted. "I'm not. These are like your firecrackers. Except mine are WAY more advanced."

"No kidding." Sam frowned. "How are we supposed to blow them up?"

Tucker wiggled a small black remote with a single red button. "When the time is right all we have to do is push the button."

"Niiice."

Footsteps sounded outside the swinging door. It only took a second for Sam to realize the voices belonged to Paulina and Star. She quickly glanced at her watch. Three minutes till class started. An evil grin formed on her face as Tucker frantically shoved his devices in his backpack. Sam grabbed Tucker by his sweater and dragged him over to the open window. She shoved him upwards and out the window. He gave a scream of terror as he crashed to the ground.

Paulina and Star froze when they saw Sam leaning by the window. "What are you doing freak?"

Sam rolled her violet eyes. "It's a free country. But don't get your panties in a twist. I'm leaving. And take your time. I think both of you are growing a uni-brow."

They both gasped in horror as Sam left the bathroom. She snickered as she hurried down the hall, down the stairs and slid into her homeroom class just as the bell rang. Danny glanced at her curiously. Sam simply smiled and sat in her seat.

Tucker came storming in three minutes later. He was covered with dirt and leaves. He glowered at Sam before he sat down. "You are so lucky I landed in the bushes."

Sam rolled her eyes impatiently and held her hand out for the remote. Tucker pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"What's the hurry?" Danny asked.

Sam cackled softly. "I just see the perfect humiliate-Paulina opportunity, and I refuse to let it slide."

She pushed the button.

The ceiling shook and small pieces of plaster rained down on the stunned students as twenty toilets exploded at once. Soon water stared dripping from the newly-made cracks. Sam, Tucker and Danny ducked under their desks as the toilet water splattered down.

Two extremely soaked-and screaming-girls crashed into the room. Mascara was smeared on their cheeks and their lipstick was smudged. Lancer stared at them in shock.

"What on Earth happened?" He asked.

Paulina shook violently. "We were just putting on our makeup when the toilets exploded!"

"Exploded?" Lancer cried in disbelief.

"Yes!" Star wailed. "And now look at us!"

Danny could not help but snicker. Sam grinned and high-fived Tucker. All three glanced up when Poluka stumbled into the room, dripping wet.

"William! The entire second floor is flooded!"

Lancer shook his head. "Unbelievable!"

The voice system crackled before Principal's Ishiyama tired and irritated voice sounded throughout the school. "The rest of the school will be cancelled because of...plumbing issues."

Cheers and hollers rocked the classroom.

"And will Tucker Foley and Sam Manson please report to my office immediately."

Lancer groaned loudly. "PLEASE don't tell me this was your doing!"

"Ok." Tucker slipped out from under his desk and hurried out the door.

"We won't." Sam added as she followed Tucker. Dozens of students crowded the hallways as the second floor classes were being evacuated.

"Do you think they know it was us?" Tucker asked.

Sam pushed open the office door and blinked as she came upon her parents and Tucker's parents, and their Principal. "Yep."

"How?" Tucker cried.

Principal Ishiyama silently held up Tucker's PDA. Tucker patted his pockets and winced. "Oops."

"Oops indeed." Mrs. Foley hissed.

"Well." Sam muttered.

"Looks like our social lives just went down the toilet." Tucker finished.


	17. The Insect Problem

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters**

**The Insect Problem**

Sam rubbed her temples in annoyance. "We have to spend the rest of freshman year in detention, the next three weekends at the cornfield AND pay for the damage done to the toilets."

"I can't believe I forgot my baby behind!"

Sam rolled her violet eyes and glowered as Danny shuffled up to meet them. He grinned easily and leaned against the lockers. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just the rest of our high school lives spent in detention," Sam hissed and angrily slammed the locker door shut.

"Darn. I got another dare for you guys so I guess that punishment will stretch out."

"Not if I can help it," Sam gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. "Ok Danny. What's the next dare?"

"Take all the frogs, rats and other lab animals out of Poluka's room and free them in the staff room at lunch."

Tucker stuffed his PDA in his pocket and frowned. "This is gonna be interesting."

"Let's just make sure we don't get caught this time."

...

Tucker slumped in his seat when the bell rang; signalling the end of class and the start of lunch. Sam glanced at him and picked up her backpack. The duo hurried down the hall and came upon their lockers. Sam stuffed her bag in and grabbed Tuckers. "This time we're taking a precaution. We are NOT going to leave evidence behind."

"The security cameras are offline." Tucker adjusted his glasses and looked down the empty hallway. "We better get moving."

Sam pulled her hairpin from her pocket and grinned. "I knew this little trick would come in handy."

...

Tucker pushed open the science room door and peered inside. The room was black, and the only sounds were the noises of the lab animals. Sam picked up the frog cage and the rat cage, and thrust the ant farm into Tucker's arms. "Anything else?"

Tucker gestured towards the snake that was curled up in a glass cage. "Do we really have to?"

"Danny said all of them." Tucker groaned and gingerly picked up the snake's cage. It weighed a ton, and Tucker sagged under the extra weight.

"Let's just get this over with!"

Lugging the cages back into the hall, Sam shut the door and managed to lock it again. They snuck down the hall and out the side doors. The animals began to stir at the cool air and warm sunlight. They hurried along the base of the building until they came upon the windows that led to the staff room. Tucker set his cages down and peered inside. All the teachers seemed to be crowded around the coffee machine and water cooler.

Sam carefully heaved the window open. Tucker dropped the frogs in first, then the rats, then the ants and finally the snake.

"What if the snake eats all the others?" Tucker whispered.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. But he better not. I know it's a part of his nature and all, but if Coils is going to eat anything it better be the ants."

"Coils?" Tucker repeated in confusion.

"I named him Coils."

"Right." Tucker muttered. He shut the window and crouched down. "We are SO dead if we're caught."

...

Lancer jumped when Ms. Devi gave a shrill scream. His coffee sloshed onto the floor as he whirled around. "What the-"

Five plump brown rats scurried over shoes and made a mad dash for the exit. Poluka stared in shock. "Those are my rats!"

"IT'S IN MY PANTS!" Ms. Devi shrieked, hopping up and down on one foot and shaking her leg violently. The small lump was squeaking in protest.

"Poluka! Your frogs are in my coffee!"

A coffee covered frog jumped out of the mug and bounced across the floor with his three friends; croaking in fright at all the screams and swear words.

Lancer yelped in pain when he felt a bite on his ankle. Looking down in shock, he saw at least seven red ants crawling up his leg and disappearing into his shoes.

"S-S-S-snake!"

Poluka grabbed a broomstick and held it tightly in his hand. "Stand back!"

He slowly advanced on the red and black snake. It hissed at him, slowly slithering forward. Poluka swung the broom up and hit it on the head. He went to swing again, but blinked when he discovered it was gone.

"It's hanging on to the broom!" Lancer cried, slapping the ants of his body.

Poluka yelped and started swinging the broom around frantically. The door slammed open and the frightened animals took off.

"What is going on?" Ishiyama cried.

Before anyone could answer, the snake lost its grip on the broom and hit the principal in the neck, and slid its way down...her shirt.

Sam pressed her back against the cool bricks and paled when their principal started screaming. "Oh heck. I did not see that coming."

"Let's go before it bites her!" Tucker hissed and started forward. He didn't get very far. A hand clamped down on his shoulder and pulled him back roughly. Testlaff was glaring down at them with a black eye that was caused from the swinging broomstick.

"I should have known."

Sam groaned as she and Tucker were hauled into the room. Her gaze drifted to the limp snake on the carpeted floor. "You killed it! You killed Coils! How could you?" She wailed.

Principal Ishiyama's scream could be heard from the other end of the school.


	18. Rolling Down the Halls

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters**

**Rolling Down the Halls**

Sam leaned against the cool stone steps and frowned. "She killed Coils."

"Give it a rest already!" Tucker snapped.

They had spent the rest of yesterday hunting down the rest of the science lab animals. In the process they got over a dozen bites and Tucker had gotten warts on his right arm (now currently bandaged). Deciding their injuries and ever-mounting detentions were punishment enough, an irritated Ishiyama sent them home early to disinfect themselves.

"Hey guys."

"Now what?" Tucker hissed, glowering at Danny.

Danny smiled and held up two pairs of rollerblades. "This is an easy one! You just gotta blade through the school after the morning warning bell rings."

Sam closed her eyes and took a calm breath. "Do you realize we're already in enough trouble? Can't you just give us a break?"

"Nope. You guys still have a week of dares left. I'm going to enjoy every minute of it." Danny tossed the black and silver rollerblades at his two best friends before winking and heading inside. "Have fun!"

Sam angrily kicked her black combat boots off her feet and shoved them in the rollerblades. Tucker sighed and tossed his own sneakers in the bushes and slipped the rollerblades on. "I cannot wait for the week to be over."

Sam hauled herself up and teetered for a moment. "I haven't been on these things in a while."

"I haven't been on them at all!"

"I wish you luck."

The warning bell rang and Sam pulled open the door and glided inside. "Here goes nothing. I'll meet you out here in fifteen minutes, ok?"

Tucker nodded and hesitantly rolled his way after Sam.

...

"Move it or lose it!" Sam hollered as she tore down the hallway. Kids yelped and dove out of her way. Sam knocked books out of people's hands and rolled over feet and the occasional hand. Dash's head was in his locker, and Sam grinned as she sailed by, using her hand to slam the metal door on the jock's head.

Lancer stepped out of the staff room with a fresh mug of coffee. Sam waved her hands in the air. "Look out!"

Too late.

Lancer scowled as his second shirt was stained. He glared after the retreating Manson, and after a quick moment's thought decided to leave it to the other staff members.

He deserved a break.

...

"MANSON!"

Sam waved the flying papers away from her face and glanced backwards. Ms. Testlaff was gaining on her. She picked up the speed and rushed down the halls, shoving people out of her way and trying to find an escape route.

The only thing she could see was one of those large garbage cans on wheels. She grabbed the handle and yanked with all her might. The plastic container spun around and rolled into the path of her advancing gym teacher. Ms. Testlaff gave a shout of surprise and anger as she tripped over a dropped book and landed face-first in the garbage can.

"That worked out better than I planned," Sam commented before changing her course of direction. "I wonder how Tucker's doing..."

...

Tucker sailed through the halls at a breakneck speed. He was wobbling like a top and screaming way more than the ones trying to get out of his way. In all the chaos no one noticed that the class bell had already rung.

Tucker got a fleeting glimpse of the clock. "Five more minutes."

A garbage can with a pair of feet sticking out of it came into view and Tucker managed to avoid it.

"YES!"

A classroom door slammed open and Tucker got it full in the face. The force knocked him back down the hall and he crashed into the garbage can. A screaming Testlaff was sent rolling down the hall and out of sight.

Tucker held his sore nose as he skated backwards. He turned his neck around and saw Sam skating gracefully towards the front door. Unfortunately she was in his collision course.

He tried to yell a warning, but the blood dripping from his nose made his speech muffled and unintelligible.

He crashed into Sam and both teens sailed out the open door, down the steps and lay moaning in a heap.

Tucker woozily closed his eyes and tried to ignore the blood coating his nostrils. "I don't feel so good..."

Sam winced and held her now-swollen and purple arm. "My arm is KILLING me. This is all your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You suggested the stupid dare off in the first place!"

"You thought it was a good idea at the time."

"Well, now I regret it! Sort of."

...

Poluka rubbed his face and stared at the hall. The floor was completely covered in papers and skid marks and garbage. Dash was on the floor, cradling his black and blue forehead and Lancer was rubbing the coffee off of his shirt and surveying the mess.

"You don't think they're having another Dare-Off, do you?"

Lancer frowned. "They better not."

"Um Mr. Poluka?"

Poluka turned around and watched as Valerie Gray picked her way across the mess and towards him. "Yes?"

"Sam and Tucker are outside and I think they're hurt."

Poluka sighed. "How bad?"

"I'm pretty sure Sam has a broken arm, and Tucker has a bloody nose. Do you want me to help them back in?"

"No it's fine. We'll take care of it. Thank you." Poluka sent Valerie off and with a shake of his head started off towards the front. Lancer followed him. After a moment he frowned thoughtfully.

"Have you seen Ms. Testlaff anywhere?"


	19. Be Vewy Vewy Quiet

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters**

**The following chapter is basically a parody of Looney Tunes Bugs and Elmer. Warner Bros. owns them, I do not.**

**Be Vewy Vewy Quiet**

"I can't believe you made me be the bunny!" Tucker hissed.

Sam smirked. "Don't be mad at me. Danny's the one that gave us the dare." She pulled the red hunting cap over her raven locks and twirled a water gun around before grinning. "I think I'll actually like this one."

Danny had dared them to do a hunter/rabbit skit during lunch. Before second period ended they snuck into the drama department. Sam borrowed a hunter's cap and Tucker took fluffy rabbit ears and clipped a white puffy tail to the back of his green army pants. They now stood in the middle of the empty hallway, and the lunch bell would ring in a few seconds.

"Now go hide. I have to hunt you and all."

Tucker rolled his eyes and ran down the hall. Sam held up her plastic water gun and waited. The bell echoed off the walls and soon eager kids stampeded for their hour of freedom. Only a few paused to glance at Sam before continuing on their way.

Sam tiptoed silently past the crowds and peered over their heads. Paulina glared at her and snapped, "What are you doing freak?"

"Shh!" Sam put a finger to her lips and glowered at the stuck-up teen. "Be vewy vewy quiet. I'm hunting rabbits. He-he-he-he."

Paulina took a large step back and Sam continued on her way. She asked random people if they had seen a rabbit anywhere, but they just gave her odd looks. Soon she came upon Mr. Lancer, who was walking out of the staff room with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Mr. Lancer?"

Lancer turned around and stared at Sam's outfit for a moment before hesitantly answering. "Yes?"

"Have you seen any rabbits anywhere? I wanna make rabbit stew!"

Lancer could feel his lips twitch. "Isn't it duck season?"

Sam scoffed and waved her water gun in the air. "It's rabbit season! I know because it's right after baseball season!"

Before Lancer could respond, the supply closet across the hall burst open, and a dozen paint cans spilled onto the floor. Tucker crashed into the colourful thick liquid and glanced up in as Sam blinked in surprise. "What's up, Goth?"

"Imma hunting rabbits!" She quickly aimed her water gun and fired. Tucker avoided the stream of red food colouring and took off down the hall, his bunny ears flopping on his head. Sam waved goodbye to her English teacher and took off after Tucker.

Tucker shoved kids out of his way and swung around the corner. Sam was hot on his tail. He avoided the trash cans that were stacked on the other side and ran as fast as he could. Sam, however, stopped and stared at the trash cans for a quick second before grinning and shoving one down the hall and towards Tucker.

Tucker yelped as he was swept of his feet and into blackness that smelled like week-old tuna. He rolled down the hall and down the steps. He scowled and climbed out, shaking his head and muttering, "Of course she realizes this means war." He failed to notice he had crashed into Dash, who was now advancing towards him with murder in his gaze.

Sam snickered and jogged after her prey. She halted at the top of the stairs when she saw Dash throttling her friend. "HEY! That's my dinner!"

Dash glanced up and Sam fired. The red food colouring got into his eyes and he stumbled backwards, saying every word under the sun. Tucker quickly got up and tried to make his escape, but Sam nailed him in the neck.

Tucker sighed with relief and pulled his rabbit ears off. "Glad that's over."

"You. Are. So. DEAD."

Sam and Tucker shrieked with terror and took off with a livid Dash gaining on them. Danny slipped out from his hiding spot and chuckled when his two best friends were apprehended and lugged towards the restrooms for a major swirly. "Looks like its Nerd Season."


	20. Rappers Squared

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters**

**Thanks to daniphantom149 for the suggestion :)**

**Bold Text-**Sam is singing

_Italics-_Tucker is singing

_**Both-**_Both are singing

**Rappers Squared**

"Sam!" Danny hissed. The Goth did not stir from her position on her desk. Her head was in her arms and her breathing was slow and steady. Yeah, she was asleep.

Danny sighed and poked her with the tip of his pencil. She lifted her head up and glared at Danny with burning purple eyes. She had not quite forgiven him for the swirly she received the other day. Danny motioned for Tucker to listen in as well.

"This is as boring as heck. So I dare you guys to rap in front of the class. Just to liven things up a bit."

Sam scowled. "What are we supposed to rap?"

"My theme song."

Tucker stared at Danny in disbelief. "You don't have a theme song!"

"Well make one up. For my other half. Every superhero needs a cool theme song!"

"You," Sam muttered, "Are so conceited." She glanced at Tucker. "Do you have your sunglasses in your bag?"

Tucker pulled them out and handed them to Sam. She slipped them on and shrugged. "Might as well look the part."

Tucker rolled his eyes and tilted his beret to the side. "Are we just gonna improvise it as we go along?"

"Like all the greats do," Sam agreed.

They both stood up and climbed on their desks. The hushed whispers stopped as their peers turned around to stare at them quizzically (or in Dash's case, burning hatred). Lancer noted the sudden silence and turned around. "What do you two think you're doing?"

Sam eyed Tucker and jerked her head. Suppressing a sigh, Tucker started rapping in his off-key voice.

_Yo Danny Phantom was just fourteen,_

_When his parents built a very str_ange _machine._

_**He's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom.**_

**When it didn't quite work his folks just quit,**

Then** Danny took a look inside of it.**

_There was a great big flash and things just changed._

_His molecules got all rearranged!_

_**He's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom.**_

**When he woke up he realized he had snow white hair,**

_And glowing green eyes._

**He could walk through walls disappear and fly.**

_He was much more unique than the other guys._

**It was then that he knew what he had to do,**

_He had to stop all the ghosts from coming through._

_**He's here to fight for me and you!**_

_**Gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom.**_

_**Gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom.**_

_**Gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom.**_

_**Gonna catch them all cause he's,**_

_**Danny Phantom!**_

Sam and Tucker took a deep breath and glanced sideways at Danny. He nodded slightly in approval.

Too bad no one else liked it.

"You stink!" Dash jeered, picking up his binder and chucking it at the duo. It struck Tucker in the face and the techgeek toppled of his desk and onto the floor. Sam yelped and dodged the pencils and erasers and textbooks-yes, textbooks-thrown at her. She ducked to the floor and crawled under her desk. Tucker tried to stem the blood flowing from his nose, growing extremely pale in the process. Danny winced and helped his friend up. Lancer tried to calm the class down as Danny hurried Tucker to the nurse's office.

Sam watched them go with a scowl. "What ever happened to no one gets left behind!"

"Every man for himself!" Tucker managed to yell back.

As the noise started to calm down, Sam could not help but remark, "I can't believe they didn't get an ounce of suspicion from that rap."


	21. Fun with Mud

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters**

**Fun with Mud**

Sam stared out the window and watched the rain pound the glass. "I'm all for dark and dreary, but I do not want to go out in this weather."

Tucker sighed. "We have to. Danny dared us to go mud-sliding, remember?"

"I understand that. But mud-sliding indoors? What's the point of lugging buckets of mud inside when we can just do it outside?"

"Less of a crowd I guess," Tucker said. "Now come on. We have roughly an hour to get enough mud to cover the hallway."

Tucker pushed open the large double door and Sam shivered at the rush of wind. They rushed into the icy and wet conditions and started stuffing mud into the plastic buckets they had brought. Tucker's teeth chatter as the cold rain plastered his shirt to his body and fogged up his glasses. Sam managed to fill a bucket and she hurried back inside. The warm heat felt good on her cold skin.

"I am going to kill Danny," Sam muttered as she emptied her bucket on the floor and spread it around. "I hope the janitor doesn't come by..."

Tucker stumbled in, shivering violently. He hastily emptied his bucket and took his sweet time spreading the mud around. Sam rolled her eyes and ventured back outside. "There's no point in drying off when we're just gonna get wet again."

Tucker groaned. "I know, I know." He reluctantly picked up his bucket and hurried after Sam.

It took a good ten more trips, but they had managed to cover the hallway floor with slimy, wet mud. Both teens were soaked to the bone and pale. Or in Sam's case, dead white. They stared at the mess for a moment before glancing wearily at the clock.

"You go first."

"All right..."

The bell rang and Tucker took off. Sam watched as he slid down the hallway with ease. Students shouted and threatened as the mud sprayed onto their clothes and books. Tucker ended safely at the other end. Sam smirked as the students pressed themselves up against the wall as she jumped. She landed on her stomach and sailed down the hallway, mud spraying into her face and mouth. She coughed and blinked furiously.

"I'm driving blind!"

"Turn into the skid!" Danny shouted.

"Jerk," Sam hissed.

She grunted in pain when she struck something hard. She veered off course and slammed into the wall. Wiping the mud from her vision, Sam winced when she realized she had rammed right into her principal.

Ishiyama scowled and picked herself up, the front of her purple suit covered in mud. She stared at the mess for a long moment before resting her gaze on Sam and then Tucker. "I believe you know where my office is."

Dripping mud and water, the duo glowered at Danny before following their principal to the office.

"This is certainly a muddy situation."

"Shut up, Tucker."


	22. Red Riding Goth

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters**

**I do not own Red Riding Hood. **

**Red Riding Goth**

Danny smiled as his two best friends shuffled through the front doors. "You're alive!"

"Barely," Sam muttered. "Do you know how much water I used last night?"

Tucker glanced outside and sighed. "At least it's nice and sunny out."

"Perfect dare weather."

Tucker threw up his hands. "Might as well see how many detentions we can rack up."

"What is it now?"

"I dare you to pull a fairy tale skit during lunch."

"First dresses, now skits." Tucker shook his head and sighed. "All right."

...

Sam eyed the clock and glanced at Tucker. There was about ten minutes before class ended and they still had to get ready. "What fairy tale are we going to do?"

Tucker frowned. "How about Little Red Riding Hood?"

Sam arched an eyebrow in amusement. "I think that's more of a fable..."

"Do you care?"

"Nope. Come on." The duo slipped out of their seats and crept out the door. Lancer didn't even notice. If he did, he decided it wasn't worth asking.

They ended up at the drama department. Sam flicked through the clothes and found a red hood. She tied the string around her neck and flipped the hood over her raven locks. "Not too shabby."

Tucker frowned as he pulled out a pair of wolf ears. "How come I'm the animal again?"

"You wanna wear the hood?"

"I'm good," Tucker sighed and slipped the pointed ears and picked up a tube of mascara from a wicker basket. He painted his nose black and drew on whiskers. Sam found a pair of furry grey gloves and tossed them to Tucker.

"Hurry up. Lunch is about to start."

...

Danny frowned and stared at the cafeteria doors. Sam and Tucker better not have skipped out.

Just as he thought this, Sam skipped into the cafeteria swinging a basket and humming cheerfully. The cafeteria instantly went silent. Lancer glared at Danny and Danny smiled innocently.

"Oh what a lovely day to go for a walk in the woods. I do hope granny is alright."

The cafeteria door creaked open again and this time Tucker slunk through. He crawled between the tables and rested at Sam's feet. "Hello there, little girl."

Sam put a hand to her mouth and widened her eyes in horror. "Oh my! It's the nasty wolf!"

"Those goodies in your basket smell delicious. Mind if I have a peek?"

Sam snorted and tried to keep in character. "My granny told me never to talk to strangers."

"Your granny's dumb."

"Jerk!" Sam swung the basket and hit Tucker square in the face. He lost his balance and fell over. Sam pranced towards Danny's table shrieking, "Stranger danger! Stranger danger!"

Tucker scowled and pushed himself up. "I will have those goodies. But how? I know! I shall impersonate her granny and then eat Red for desert! I am so smart!"

Sam quickly ducked out of view and waited for Tucker to change into 'granny'. She counted to ten before skipping back out. Sure enough, Tucker was lying on an empty table with his wolf ears still in place, but was now wearing a pink apron and wire-framed glasses.

"Hi granny!"

"Hello dear."

Sam stifled a snicker at Tucker's bad granny voice. "Are you feeling well?"

"Peachy, darling."

"I brought you some goodies. Oh my! I never noticed what big ears you have!"

"Better for hearing you nag, dear."

Sam bristled, but continued. "And what a big nose you have! Did a bee fly up your nostril again?"

"No dear. Just better to smell those lovely goodies and your cheap perfume with."

_He is SO gonna get it._ "And what big eyes you have!"

"Better to be seeing your average face with dear."

Sam sniffed the air and gagged. "What bad breath you have!"

"I had a granny for lunch. And your next!"

Tucker launched across the table, but Sam was ready. She swung her foot up and kicked Tucker right in the face. He fell backwards and stared at Sam in disbelief. She tackled him and started pounding him with her basket.

"Bad wolf! Bad! Get out of granny`s house! Out I say!"

"This isn't how it goes!" Tucker hissed at her, trying to fend her off. Sam ignored him and kicked him extremely hard. Tucker gasped for breath and curled up in a ball. Sam stood up and grinned when Dash whooped and cheered loudly, and soon the cafeteria was full of applause. She bowed and waved.

"Thank you! Thank you all!"

Lancer smirked slightly at the doubled-up Tucker. "I suppose this is what Samantha calls a happily ever after."


	23. Ahoy, Mate!

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters**

**Ahoy, Mate!**

Sam frowned as Tucker rummaged through the many costumes on the racks in the drama department. "I can't believe we ended up in here again."

Tucker shrugged. "I guess Danny likes the role-play dares. I kinda do too. There's less of a chance of getting detention. Just so long I don't have to wear a dress."

Sam snickered and helped Tucker rifle through the racks. "I guess it won't be too bad." She found a purple pirates outfit and grinned. Tucker rolled his eyes and pulled a green pirate outfit from the rack and said, "I still don't know why Danny dared us to play pirates."

"Does he need a reason for the dares he chooses?"

"I guess not..."

...

Sam adjusted the purple satin hat perched on her head and stroked the soft violet feather attached to it. She straightened her grape-coloured jacket with the gold buckles and ran a finger along the plastic blade of her sword. She still wore her black skirt and combat boots, deciding the weather was too hot for tights.

"Here goes nothing."

She pushed open the double doors and stormed inside the cafeteria. She waved her sword menacingly and shouted, "Where be the pirate known as Tech Beard?"

Many slacked jaws and stunned looks were her answer. Danny sat in the back corner, and upon catching Sam's eye, he snickered and winked. Sam rolled her violet eyes and frowned when she didn't see Tucker. She looked like an idiot talking to herself...

Of course, she already looked like an idiot...

"I be the pirate known as Tech Beard!"

Sam glanced up in surprise. Perched on the balcony railing above was Tucker. He gripped the metal bar between both hands and stared down at Sam below. He wore a long green robe with many gold buttons and black boots. A green bandana replaced his red beret and one black patch covered his right eye. A sword similar to Sam's dangled from his belt.

"I've been looking for thee, Tech Beard. I have a bone to pick with thee."

"Then you must come up here if ye is wishing for a battle."

Sam craned her neck and studied the metal bars leading up to the balcony. No way. "Are ye a yellow-bellied coward?"

Tucker frowned and glared down at his second best friend. It was obvious she wasn't coming up. This meant he had to go down...

Terrific.

Gritting his teeth, Tucker let go of the bar and leapt into the air. He landed jarringly on the floor below and his ankle started stinging like crazy. Shrieks erupted from the girls when he landed and Tucker could not help but grin.

"Nay. I shall face up to this challenge, young lass," Tucker jumped onto a cafeteria table and ignored the glares that were given to him. "Now come and fight like a man!"

Growling, Sam sprung up onto the table and charged at Tucker. He stepped to the side and stuck his foot out. Sam tripped over the clunky black boot and crashed to the floor. Scowling, she sprang back up and jabbed Tucker quite hard in the chest.

"Ouch!" Tucker rubbed his throbbing gut with one hand and swung his sword at Sam with the other.

Sam ducked the blade and started fending with her own. Both plastic swords made a slight squeaking sound as they crashed together. Tucker jumped off the table and tackled Sam to the ground. Her sword slid under a table and Sam was pinned to the ground by Tucker's boot. He grinned down at her and held his sword an inch away from her nose.

"Do ye surrender?"

Sam smirked. "Not quite." She jerked her knee up and caught him in the thigh. Tucker stumbled backwards and gasped with pain. Sam took off and dove to the floor for her sword. She slid under the table and jumped back to her feet on the other side. Tucker got to his feet and grimaced. Sam eyed the plate of mashed potatoes on someone's tray.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer," Sam said as she grabbed the plate and hopped onto his table. Lancer glared and was about to protest when Tucker ran towards them. Sam swung her hand back and launched the plate of food. It struck Tucker square in the face and blinded his one eye.

"I can't see!"

"Victory is mine, and defeat shall be yours!" Sam reared her arm back and lodged the sword between Tucker's arm and side, making it look like she stabbed him.

Tucker stumbled around dramatically before collapsing to the floor, tongue sticking out to the side and eyes rolled back. Sam giggled and threw her sword in the air gleefully.

It sailed high in the air...and broke through the glass of the light fixtures.

"Ah crap!" Sam took shelter underneath the table as glass shattered down on them. Tucker yelped when dangerous yellow sparks came next, and every student and teacher in the cafeteria screamed and took cover.

Tucker crawled in beside Sam and tensed. The light gave a loud _crack_, and then the cafeteria was pitch black.

"Manson. Foley..."

Sam and Tucker winced and shrunk farther underneath the table.

"Shall we set sail on the Jolly Roger and take to freedom?"

"Let's my friend. Let's."

**I do not own the Jolly Roger. It's a cool ship though. Well guys, only one chapter is left. Can you believe it?**

**Review please :)**


	24. The Surfing Goth and Techgeek

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters**

**This is it. The last chapter. I want to thank all you guys for reviewing and positive feedback, and all the suggestions you have given me :) Are you ready?**

**Let's go!**

**The Surfing Goth and Techgeek**

Sam threw her hands in the air and grinned happily. The sun shone down on her pale skin and, although she normally despised the sunlight, she accepted the warmth on her skin. "Tuck! It's finally here!"

Tucker leaned against the stone steps and smiled. "No more dares or errands to run for Danny!"

"Don't celebrate just yet."

Danny stood in front of his two best friends and raised an eyebrow. "You still have one more dare to do before your home free."

"Bring it on!" Sam cheered.

"Glad you feel that way. I dare you to flood the second floor and go surfing."

Tucker stared at Danny in disbelief. "But we already flooded the second floor!"

"You exploded the toilets, and in turn there was a flood. Now I'm asking to directly start a flood," Danny said.

Sam narrowed her purple eyes at Danny's smug look. "Come on Tucker."

"Are you crazy?" Tucker cried.

"Maybe," She grabbed Tucker by the front of his sweater and pulled him down the stone steps. "We have some surfboards to get."

Danny watched the duo walk away and grinned. This was gonna be awesome.

...

Tucker nervously pushed open the basement door to Casper High and slipped in. Sam put the hair pin back in her raven locks and followed Tucker. Their bare feet slapped against the damp cement, and Tucker dragged his blue surfboard behind him. Sam had gotten a purple one.

"Good thing your grandma likes to surf," Tucker whispered.

Sam smirked and stopped when she found what she was looking for. "Here's the water valve."

Tucker stared at the red wheel that was attached to several pipes and a tank. "This is supposed to flood the second floor."

Sam gestured to the many blue and green dials that were bolted to dozens of pipes above them. "The red one shuts off all the water. We just have to find the small ones that will flood the second floor."

"Why don't we just turn the red wheel all the way on?" Tucker asked.

Sam arched an eyebrow. "Do you want to flood the whole school and get suspended?"

"No..."

"Didn't think so," Sam turned the water off and bit her lip as she studied the many dials above. "Alright. Let's say the green dials resemble the first floor and the blue ones resemble the second floor."

"How will we know if we're right?"

Sam silently turned a blue dial and waited. Screams echoed from above, where the girl's bathroom was located. Sam assumed the taps had blown off-on the first floor. She quickly turned the dial back and gripped a green one tightly. "Are you ready?"

Tucker gulped. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Sam cranked every green dial to full power. She grabbed her surfboard and both teen darted out of the basement and came upon the stairs. A steady flow of water was rushing down the tiled steps. Sam jogged up and glanced around the second floor. Students were screaming and trying to get to the first floor or to high ground. A good foot of water was starting to rise increasingly. Soon the flow down the stairs became a full-blown river.

"Wow. It worked," Tucker marvelled.

"FOLEY! MANSON!"

Both teens whirled around to see a very angry principal storming towards them, her black heels slipping in the swirling blue water.

"Come on!" Sam balanced herself on her surfboard and pushed herself down the stairs. Tucker groaned and sailed after her.

...

Danny picked his way through the rising water and glanced around. Only panicking students. No Sam or Tucker.

"HEADS UP!"

Danny yelped as Sam ploughed into him. He crashed to the floor and coughed as the water went up his nose. Shoving himself up, he glared at Sam through his matted black hair. "Sam!"

"Look out!"

Danny managed to roll to the side as Tucker came flying down next. Water sprayed into his face and Danny sighed in irritation. He was now soaking wet.

"I suppose I deserved this..."

...

Sam teetered a bit on her surfboard as she cruised by water-logged students. The water was getting considerable deep.

Mr. Lancer walked out of his classroom with a scowl on his face, his black dress shoes dragging in the water. Sam waved her hands in the air and hollered, "To the side Mr. Lancer!"

Lancer jumped back and gaped as Sam passed him on a surfboard. His briefcase splashed into the water, and Tucker gave an apologetic smile as he too went past. Lancer stared at his soggy briefcase and sighed.

He should have known...

...

"Open the doors!" Sam shouted. The double doors were pushed open and Sam sailed through, toppling down the steps and onto the soft grass. Tucker tripped over the front step and flew through the air, landing in the thorn bushes along the side of the school.

"Ouch..."

Sam got up and helped her friend out of his predicament. He gingerly pulled the thorns from his arms and legs and rubbed the sore, bloody spots. "That was kinda fun."

"Glad you enjoyed it. Because here comes the boss herself."

Helen Ishiyama stormed across the grass, her heels and skirt soaked. The entire population of Casper High was now on the lawn, chatting in their cell phones and texting like mad.

Helen towered over the duo and glowered. Sam and Tucker prepared for the worst.

"Is it over yet?"

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other in surprise. "Yeah, it's over. Danny let us end a week early."

Helen let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, that is the best news I have ever heard in my life."

Danny came up to them and pushed his wet hair out of his face. "Well guys, your servitude is over."

"Not quite," Helen frowned and glared at the three in front of her. "ALL of you have to help flush this school out and pay for any damages that might have been caused."

Danny clucked his tongue in disappointment. "Darn. Oh well. I guess the dares are finally over."

"Thank heavens." Sam grinned.

"I thought we were having a wave of a time."

"Shut up, Tucker."

**Once again, thank you for all the support. I really appreciate it :)**

**Until next time,**

**AnimationNut out.**

**Peace!  
**


End file.
